Naruto the Demi-Deity
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto, after the war is summoned by his mother, the goddess Hera to her realm to help. Once arriving there he is claimed by multiple beings and he finds out he has a fiance. Naruto x Artemis. Child of Hera, descendant of Hestia, Hephaestus, and Demeter. Mokuton! Naruto. Original idea from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, given permission to modify it and post it
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from **Naruto the Being Born of Fire by fairy tail dragon slayer** I mixed things up with his godly blood, when he goes to the Olympian world and what he does while traveling and who he travels with.

He gave me the okay to do it.

Mokuton Naruto, Jinchuriki to all Bijuu

Disclaimer! I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners

**Naruto the Demi-Deity **

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly a year since the 4th Shinobi War had ended and the Nations have been quite peaceful. Naruto still held the Bijuu, not against their will, they wished to stay with him so no one could use their power ever again and to protect them against being sealed again. He even returned them to full strength by absorbing the Juubi and dividing it to them.

He enjoyed their company.

Shukaku was like a little brother, always teasing and getting into fights with the others.

Matatabi was an older sister, making sure everyone got along as well as being affectionate towards him, smothering him when she wanted to cuddle.

Isobu was very calm, liking silence but he was very kind when he did talk.

Son Goku was a peaceful older brother, mostly joking around but could be serious at times.

Kokuo treated him like her child, doting on him and caring about his safety. She had chewed him out whenever he missed a meal or ate too much ramen.

Saiken was very soft spoken, very shy but oddly protective of him, she was always watchful about his surroundings.

Chomei was hyper active and like a little sister, always wanting to play and hang out, which he was more than happy to do. Chomei was very determined on being called "Lucky Seven Chomei" he couldn't deny her, not that he really minded.

Gyuki was very calm, almost like a father figure. Trying to keep all of the others in line (and failing most the time). He was also sure to look out for him, even though he was 18.

And finally Kurama, was like an older brother that fought with him and argued a lot. But they always were joking around and laughed afterwards.

He learned to use their abilities over the last year but never liked using them all that much. It made him feel like he was abusing them even though they told him repeatedly he wasn't.

Naruto's blonde hair had grown to reach the tops of shoulders. He wore his red sage cloak with its black embroidered flames with a long sleeve orange shirt along with black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. He wore his headband around his forearm, letting his hair cover his forehead.

He smiled as he headed to Tsunade's room in the Hokage mansion. She had called him via ANBU, so it was definitely important.

He walked in to see her with a sad expression which confused him. "What's wrong Tsunade-obachan?" he asks worried for his mother figure.

Tsunade gets a tick mark on her forehead but sighs and gives up. No matter how many times she beat him he wouldn't stop calling her that, at least it was better than when he called her granny.

"Naruto I seem to have gotten a very important letter for you, from someone I thought was dead" she says handing him a letter. He looks confused but grabs it and inspects the envelope.

It is bronze colored with a peacock feather design on the back. He shrugs and opens to read something utterly shocking.

"_Dear my Darling Sochi,_

_I wanted to contact you earlier but you have been so busy ever since I helped you reseal Kurama and I couldn't before due to Kurama disrupting my godly energy, making it impossible to pull you here or go there until now, so I couldn't find the best time until now. I am so proud of you Sochi, you have saved so many people, bringing forth peace. You are a true hero._

_You are probably confused about all this. But yes this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki but my real name is Hera__, the__ Queen of Olympus. I originally came there to escape from my unfaithful husband so I turned myself into a mortal aspect, becoming someone entirely different and then I fell in love with your dad. He was so loyal and so wonderful. Know this: I LOVE you my Sochi, I regret not a second of having you inside me, I just wish I could have raised you and been there for you._

_Also you might be engaged to my husband's daughter Artemis because she helped me birth you and she watched after you when I could not. She is a very nice girl and she does care for you. I wish to bring you to my realm, where I can look after you more and where you can help this realm achieve a degree of peace._

_At the bottom of this letter is a seal, open it by wiping your blood across it when you are ready to leave. If I were you though I wouldn't let many know since others might wish to stop you due to you keeping the Bijuu safe. They might try and force you to release them first._

_No one other than Minato and Tsunade knew of my godly side and I made her swear never to tell anyone. Do not hold it against her._

_When you arrive through the seal you are to head north until you arrive at Camp Half-Blood, where I and your relatives will claim you. I cannot wait until I can see my darling Sochi again._

_I love you so very much_

_From,_

_Your loving mother_

_PS your grandmother is still a virgin, your father was born by the blood of her and your grandfather._

_PPS My blessings result in insane strength, much more so than Tsunade and you will have a base understanding of Greek Mythology and how to speak the language of the realm_".

Naruto looks at the letter, being resulted speechless, as were all the Bijuu. Many of them figured his godly blood allowed him to hold them all without burning up.

Naruto looked at Tsunade "M-my mom is alive" he said with tears running down his face, overjoyed his mother is alive still. Tsunade smiles and holds him close to her, hugging her son in everything but blood.

"Yes she is Naruto and I am so sorry I couldn't say anything. It hurt me so much not to tell you" she said petting his head.

He shakes his head "It doesn't matter Tsunade-obachan, she's alive! And she wants me to come to her realm so she can see me again!" he says excited.

Tsunade smiles "I figured, which is why I had ANBU seal everything of yours in this sealing scroll" she says motioning towards the large red scroll marked with the Uzumaki swirl.

He smiles and straps it to his back "Everything is in here? The toad contract and everything?" he asks.

She nods and smiles "Of course and as a going away present I gave you some other scrolls you might need. Your mother told me what other relatives you have and what abilities it will manifest to so you'll have some surprises" she says with a smirk.

He smiles excitedly and hugs Tsunade again "Thank you for everything Tsunade-obachan, you helped he so much".

She smiles and hugs him back "Now don't forget to keep in contact via the toads, I set up a summoning seal so they can arrive to me if you send them. Also set down a **Hiraishin **marker so you can visit occasionally" she says with a smile.

He nods and places a marker (paper version) atop her desk and sends chakra into it to burn it into the desk and make it invisible. He gave her 3 more markers "Just in case you break the desk" he said with a chuckle, resulting in a smack to the back of the head.

He chuckles more before smiling and hugging Tsunade one last time "Bye Tsunade-obachan" he says before wiping some blood over the seal on the letter, resulting in him disappearing with a flash of bronze leaving a teary eyed but happily smiling Tsunade behind.

**-Olympian Realm-**

Naruto looked around to see himself in a forest. He looks around to see a road 'probably to that camp mom mentioned' he thinks before heading off.

"**So Kit, you excited?**" Kurama says with a smirk.

Naruto nods 'Of course, my mom is alive and I'm the only Shinobi in this realm. It is going to be fun to see what is in this realm' he thinks with a smile.

"**Just be careful Naruto-dear, there might be difficulties. Best to be careful**" Kokuo says in a motherly tone.

"**Yes Naruto, do not show off or be cocky. You need to be careful of your surroundings**" Saiken says worried.

He nods 'I know, I am a shinobi, my training won't go to waste' he says as he reaches a hill.

Atop the hill was a massive pine tree. He feels something inside it but shrugs it off.

He heads up the hill to see an arch way reading 'Camp Half-Blood'. He smiles 'Well I am in the right place' he says as he walks in to see a man with the lower half of a horse and upper body of a man.

"Welcome Demi-god to Camp Half-Blood. It is rare to see one at this age but I am glad you have survived until now" he flashes a kind smile "My name is Chiron, what is your name demi-god" he says as other kids gather around shocked to see one of their own at such an age.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I come from the Elemental nations, in the land of fire" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

Chiron looks confused "Hmm not many gods have been there, only a select few are allowed there due to the Shinto gods desire to keep them separate. Now I must ask if you know your godly parent?" he asks rubbing his think beard.

Naruto nods "My 'Parent' is my mother, she pulled me here after I completed something in my home realm" he explains as 5 symbols appear atop his head shocking everyone at the number of claims and who they were.

Atop his head was a large pink holographic peacock feather and below it was a bronze hearth and fire, a green vine wrapped around a tree and a dark brown hammer hitting down on an anvil and above the peacock feather was a silver crescent moon surrounded in a laurel of flowers.

Chiron took a shaky breath "All Hail Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Hera goddess of marriage, grandson of Hestia goddess of family and home, great grandson of Demeter goddess of the harvest and agriculture and great-great grandson of Hephaestus god of the forge and fire and Fiancé to Artemis goddess of the moon and childbirth" he exclaims shocking everyone including Naruto and the Bijuu.

"**W-Wow Naru-chan is powerful**" Matatabi purrs with a smile.

Shukaku smiles "**Hell yeah! I'm glad we chose to stick with him! He's basically a god with all those relatives**" he says as the others nod in agreement.

Naruto looks up at the glowing symbols "Hmm who knew it was so many" he says with a smirk. He looks around to see the reactions when he feels utter rage radiate off someone. He sees a boy about 14 or so, he has pale blonde straight hair and a scar under his right eye. He has a calm look on his face but he is radiating pure hatred directed towards Naruto.

Naruto raises an eyebrow "**Be wary of that kid Naruto**" Gyuki says to him.

"**He has something ancient in him, like he made a deal with something**" Son Goku says with a wary tone.

Naruto nods and decides not to say anything.

He looks to Chiron "Well where am I staying?" he says with a smirk.

**-Olympus-**

Hera sat in her throne smiling that her Sochi made it to camp but groaned at her husband's ranting. "How dare you have a child Hera!" Zeus yells at her.

She glares at him "I did not cheat on you, I made myself mortal and lived a life of Kushina Uzumaki and birthed my son Naruto and when my mortal aspect died I gained all my godly memories. And I do not regret for one second having my son. He saved his realm from 2 beings stronger than Typhon and lived a tough childhood and still became a hero" she says in a tone that makes Zeus cower in his throne.

He clears his throat "W-Well fine but Hestia still broke her vow!" he says looking at Hestia who was tending to the hearth.

She shakes her head "Wrong brother as I am still a virgin, my son Minato was born of blood being mixed, I didn't know though that he had such a large demigod lineage" she says looking to the others.

Demeter and Hephaestus shrug their shoulders "There are no rules claiming we cannot sire children with other demigods" Hephaestus says while tinkering with an invention.

Demeter nodded "Yes though I am surprised at the fiancé of Artemis part" she says looking to Artemis.

"Yeah Sis! Why are you his fiancé?" Apollo asks confused that his sister found someone and never told him.

Artemis nods "I helped Hera sire him while she was mortal, she had a beast sealed in her that rendered her infertile so I blessed her to be fertile with only one condition, he be engaged to me, she agreed whole heartedly. And I have got to say he is a great man and pure hearted, throughout his life he laid his life on the line to save others and he knows full well that women are equal if not better than men in some aspects" she says with a warm smile. She truly had fallen for him while she watched his life. He was strong willed throughout all his troubles.

Zeus glares "He cannot marry you Artemis!" he yells.

Artemis and Hera glare at him "And why not!?" they say in a scary calm tone.

He begins sweating "H-He is a lowly demigod".

Poseidon scoffs "Brother, he has roughly 93.7% godly blood in his veins, one or two blessings from a god will boost him to full god and I believe. Even if he were to die he'd just become a god from all that godly blood, not that I want him to die or anything." He says looking to Hera and Artemis who nod "Plus we know he is loyal due to his mother bringing him here. She wouldn't have done so unless she knew he would be" he says looking to his sister Hera who smiles and nods at him.

"Thank you brother, at least you are smart here compared to my paranoid husband" she says with a scoff making Zeus redden in rage only to go pale at the menacing glare his wife is sending him.

Aphrodite squeals loudly "Finally! Artie has a love! And it is so strong!" she says excitedly making Artemis blush. She looks to Hera "So what does your son look like" she says wondering who caught Artie's eye.

Hera smiles and snaps her fingers showing an image of her son (real time). Only difference between how he was and how he is now is that he now has bronze streaks in his hair from her and his eyes had specks of copper and silver in them, like a pool of water that contained coins at the bottom. Bronze was from her and silver was most likely from Artemis.

Aphrodite squeals again "Oh my goodness he is a hunk!" she says drooling a bit until Hera and Artemis glare at her.

"You will not touch my fiancé/son!" they say in unison making her pout and nod.

Hera turns to Artemis "How have your hunters reacted to him?" she asks curious.

Artemis nods "They accepted him after I shared with them the memories of myself watching over his life. They respected him for his strength and will, and they trusted him for how he protected others before himself" she explains making Hera smile happily. "Well I must be off if this meeting is done, I need to give some things to my fiancé before he leaves camp" she says getting up from her throne.

"Why do you think he will leave camp?" Hermes asks confused.

Artemis turns to him "He is a shinobi, he will not like being stuck there and he can easily take care of himself against any puny monster that tries to attack him".

Ares raises an eyebrow "Shinobi? Like a ninja?" he asks.

Hera nods "Yes but he prefers the title Shinobi as he has the ability to use a combination of spiritual and physical energy in the form of chakra which allows him to use all of the elements, plus with my blessing of insane strength, greater than Hercules could ever dream of mind you, he can defeat any monsters he chooses to" peaking Ares's interest until Hera glares at him.

Zeus scoffs "And you Zeus, I will be keeping an eye on my son since he is not on a quest, and if you send any of your minions after my son I shall castrate you with a dull and rusted knife" Hera says in a deadly tone making him gulp and pale in fear, along with Ares who was planning on challenging the boy.

Hera turns to Artemis "Please do tell my Sochi I love him for me Artemis and tell him I will see him soon and to stay safe" she says in a worried mother tone. Artemis smiles and nods before flashing away to her hunters to explain everything to them before going to camp.

**-Camp Half-blood 2 days later-**

"I will ask again Horse man, where am I staying" he says in an annoyed tone, for the last 2 days he has been kept in the 'Big House' as others called it due to his heritage confusing them. He couldn't stay in his mother's cabin since it had a sign showing a chibi Kushina on it saying "Getting renovated for my Sochi" which made him laugh.

Chiron sighed "Well I just got a letter from Lady Artemis saying for you to stay in her cabin so you can go there, though I'd say a prayer asking permission just to be safe, she has been known to change men who try to enter into a jackalope" he explains.

Naruto nods, heading off. He didn't mind having a fiancé, it kind of made him happy, someone had wished to marry him. Sure he'd get to know her first before going through with it, he did not want a loveless marriage.

As he walked to the cabin he noticed the campers looking at him…again. Ever since he was claimed they were wary of him. He was 93% god so it was bound to worry others. They had started to give him nicknames. There was Prince of the Demigods, Demi-Deity, Near-God and even the Male Huntress. He didn't mind them but he wasn't fond of the staring.

He walked up to the silver cabin, it looked beautiful. He put his hands on the door and smiled 'Lady Artemis, please grant me permission to enter your cabin and use it as a place to rest' he prays to her. As he finishes the doors fly open and flowers grow and bud near the entrance. He chuckles 'Well that's a yes if I ever saw it' he thinks as he bows before entering, he didn't know the customs too well over here but rather safe than sorry, or a rabbit in this case.

He was in awe of the insides of the cabin as he shut the door behind him. It smelled of the outdoors. The floor looked that of grass, the walls were olive green with silver vines all across the walls and even writing out names, which he figured were for her hunters. The beds were olive green blankets with silver sheets. There was a bathroom at the end with showers. He looked around until he saw a door with his mother's symbol over it.

He walked up to it to see a note pinned to the door.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you enjoy my cabin, you are the first ever male to enter it. As the claiming stated you are my fiancé. I have watched your life to see if you were worthy and I have to say you are definitely the only man worthy of me._

_You cared more of your precious people than yourself. You have achieved something no one else has ever achieved. Peace._

_Only rules I have are when my hunters are here you respect them and be cautious when you enter and leave the cabin. Do not disturb the beds outside your room._

_I cannot wait to meet you in person. I am in need to give you some gifts._

_Enjoy my cabin and be respectful, though I know you will be._

_With love,_

_Your fiancé_

_Artemis_"

He smiles at the letter "**You certainly have yourself a nice fiancé there Kit**" Kurama says with a smile, happy that Naruto finally has someone who wants to be with him.

Naruto nods as he enters his room. It looks like that of the other room except the bed is bigger and there is a desk with a picture of his mother in her Kushina form and her godly form. She had bronze hair and bronze eyes wearing a cream colored dress that made her look lovely. He smiled and hung up his sage cloak on the back of the desk chair and set his storage scroll atop the desk.

He smiles at his room and heads out smiling as he exited the cabin. 'Thanks Artemis' he thinks.

"You are quite welcome" a melodious voice says behind him. He jumps up being startled by the presence behind him. He turns around to see a girl roughly his age with auburn hair flowing down her back and bangs slightly covering her cheeks and glowing silver eyes, her lips were light pink and full and curved in a smile. She wore an olive green top with a silver parka with olive green jeans. On her forehead was a silver tiara and on her back was a silver bow and quiver.

He stared at her breathlessly, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She laughed at his expression, even her laugh was melodious. "Why I didn't know I would have this much of an effect on you" she said with a smile and light blush hidden under her hair.

He shook off his stupor "A-Artemis?" he half says and half asks.

She smiles happily and turns around "I am glad you were able to identify me so easily" she says sporting a light blush on her face.

He stares at her 'This is my fiancé!? She is beautiful!' he thinks to himself to hear a whistle in his head.

"**You have definitely lucked out there Kit**" Kurama says with a smirk.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head then bows to Artemis "L-Lady Artemis I am sorry I didn't know it was you" he says to her.

She smiles and places a hand on his shoulder "I do not wish for you to bow to me, you are to be my husband and please call me Artemis" she says in a caring tone.

He stands up and rubs the back of his head "Not trying to be rude at all Artemis but to what do I owe this visit?" he smiles at her nervous.

She chuckles "I wished to visit you and give you some gifts before you undoubtedly leave camp".

He chuckles "Ah so let me guess mom figured that out" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

She nods "Yes so I would like to give you this" she hands him a compass the size of his fist. "This compass will lead you to 4 different locations, silver arrow means me, blue arrow is my lieutenant Zoe, she will help you if you ever need it, green arrow is my hunters and the golden arrow is the location of a god or an area of godly worth, do be careful in those areas. All you have to do is hold the compass and think of the arrow you want also the compass will show you the name of the area and how far away it is" She holds the compass in front of him and the arrow turns blue and below it reads "_Zoe Nightshade 2188 miles west Yellowstone National Park_". She hands it to him "Also if you ever lose it just say 'I wish for directions to my Darling' and it will appear in your pocket again but know this, if you arrive at my hunt while I am there it will tell me you are ready to be wed. You can travel around until you wish to wed me" she says with a light blush "Also one last thing".

She grabs ahold of his left hand and places a soft kiss on his ring finger and a pure silver ring appears on it "That is proof of our engagement, it will give you great skill with a bow and arrow and the ability to speak to animals like I can" she gets a light blush "as well as it will keep you from being excited by any other woman except me" she made sure it could even withstand Aphrodite, she didn't trust that the Love Goddess wouldn't try something "it can only be removed by you and I, though I would wish for you to keep it on always" she finishes and turns around to hide a dark blush. She had never laid a kiss on any part of a man before so it was an embarrassing ordeal.

He smiled inspecting the gifts she gave "Thank you very much Artemis, they are lovely gifts. I won't let them leave my side" he says flashing her a caring smile making her blush darker, she had never been thanked by a male before and since the first was her fiancé it made it more so embarrassing.

She took a breath and died down her blush "You are welcome Naruto. Your mother wished for you to know she loves you, stay safe and she will see you soon" she says as she walks past him.

He turns around only to she had disappeared. He smiles and kisses his ring "Thank you again Artemis, I won't keep you waiting to marry too long".

**-The Next Day-**

He sat with his legs dangling off the pier and into the water wearing black shorts and a dark orange short sleeve button up shirt wearing the necklace he got from Tsunade. Strangely contact with water annoyed him a bit. Might be due to the fact 2 of his godly relatives were heavily fire related. He sighed and looked at the sky, it seemed to have a storm all around the borders. Hell yesterday some kid came in after killing the Minotaur apparently. He sighed, camp was boring. He was all packed to leave but he wanted to explore camp some more.

He turned around as he heard someone walk up. It was a girl, she had wavy blonde hair and grey eyes. Her eyes looked like she was trying to figure him out. "Hi there" she said with a smile as she sat down next to him "I'm Annabeth Chase".

He nodded "Naruto Uzumaki, though you already know that" he said looking down at the lake to see 2 girls waving up at him, he raises an eyebrow but doesn't care.

"Sounds Japanese" she says writing something down in a little notepad.

He sighed and looked at her, he had no idea what this Japanese was "Well your name is weird too".

She frowned a bit but shook it off "Well I guess so, I'm a child of Athena".

He nods "Figured since you have her eyes according to my mother's blessing" he says making her curious.

"Mother's blessing?" he nods

"Yup, apparently if I see something related to a god or goddess I can get knowledge about said god or goddess from it" he says making Annabeth burst with ideas.

"Well how do you like camp?" she asks him, hoping he enjoyed it.

He groans louder "It is so boring, I'm definitely leaving later today" he says getting up.

"Um you can't leave" she says to him worried.

He shakes his head "Yes I can, I already have the okay from my mother and my fiancé. I was planning it before they even said I could. I've always been one to travel around" he stretches and starts to walk off.

"That isn't a wise decision" she says following him.

He laughs at her pun "Well it sure isn't a heated one either" he smirked at his pun, since he has lots of fire in him from Hestia and Hephaestus.

She sweat drops at his pun "Well why don't you decide after you join my team in capture the-" she tries to finish but is cut off by him turning around.

"Nope, not one to play games with kids. I am a warrior that has fought in war. I'd be over kill and it would bore me" he says walking off towards his cabin.

Annabeth groaned, a power house demi-deity that could have helped her win and possibly get a quest. She needed to find Grover, he had the ability to befriend stubborn demi-gods, that boy Percy was proof enough since he had returned with him yesterday.

**-Chapter End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. NO COMPLAINING! I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto smiled at his room he currently wore his sage cloak that had somehow been altered as he bore his mother and his fiancée's symbol on the collar of it and currently had his storage scroll sealed inside it. He currently wore a long sleeve orange button up along with coal black jeans with the Senju necklace around his neck. He grabbed his compass and thought silver. It read: '_Artemis 2831 miles northwest Washington_' and below it was a green and blue dot, he guessed it meant she was in the same area as Zoe and the hunters.

He wondered when he would marry Artemis. Sure he felt a great attraction towards her, seriously she was beautiful and he could tell she was sweet. Maybe he'd find some gods so he could figure more out about Artemis.

He had also sealed all the clothes his mother and Artemis left in here in other seals inside storage seals inside his sage cloak.

He headed outside to see Annabeth arguing with Chiron and Mr. D waving him over near the hill. "So you leaving today?" he asks taking a sip of his diet coke.

Naruto nods "Yup, I wanna explore a bit and find things out about Artemis before we marry. You got any info about her Lord Dionysus?" he asks invoking his name in respect.

Mr. D smiles "She keeps to herself but is level headed, loves to hunt and loves forests. Which goes great for you" he says with a smirk. Naruto looks confused and Mr. D looks at him "When you get some time open your scroll, there should be something in there that interests you according to your mother. Be safe out there, you seem better than most heroes" he says before walking off.

"Dionysus watch out for Castellan, he has something dark in him, like a spirit of something very dark. Keep an eye on him" he says getting a subtle nod from him as he walks away. Naruto sighed, glad he told Dionysus. He dusted off his pants and went to leave the camp.

"Wait for me!" he hears a young girls voice yell out before feeling someone crash into his back, he was completely unaffected by it. He turned around to see a girl, roughly 8 or 9 years old. She had dark brown hair and dark mocha skin with bright blue eyes which didn't seem to match for her. She wore dark brown jeans and a cream colored long sleeve shirt.

"Who are you?" he asks confused at the little girl. She stood up and smiled at him, revealing that she had gap from where a baby tooth probably fell out.

"My name is Allison Devoir child of Hephaestus and I wanna come with you" she said brushing her long hair out of her face and behind her ears.

He rose an eyebrow at her "You sure 'bout that? You are going to have to pull your own weight. What are you good at?" he asks the young girl.

She nods vigorously "I am good with a war hammer and I am good with throwing knifes" she says showing a little bangle with a hammer charm that turns to a sledgehammer slightly larger than normal, especially the hammer part.

He nods "Okay then, come on before that Annabeth girl comes to bug me more to join her team". The girl nods and follows after him.

They make it to the street before Allison asks "How are we going to travel?"

Naruto takes a thoughtful pose "I never thought of that" he says making her sweat drop.

She was about to respond before a crack breaks in the ground and fire erupts from it. When it dies down it reveals a low riding Harley-Davidson motorcycle with a side car. It was painted a dazzling bronze. He smiled "Hey would you look at that" he said with a smile "Someone is looking out for us" he says as he shows her a note.

He opens it and reads it aloud:

"_Dear Sochi,_

_I asked my son Hephaestus to make this for you. He was more than glad to since he had a feeling his daughter Allison would be joining you. It will never run out of gas and as long as you have the key (which is enchanted to return to your pocket) the motorcycle will always reappear in perfect condition. Also the Mist will hide it from mortals so you don't have to worry about speed limits. (But do be careful)_

_Inside the side car is a stronger war hammer for Allison, she will have to exercise and train to use it fully. It is enchanted to turn into a hairband for her. Along with a set of 12 throwing knifes that turn into a necklace._

_Also I know you are searching for gods to find things out about Artemis, if I were you I'd head to Florida first then Las Vegas. Poseidon and Apollo will be the best choices for you to speak to._

_Please be safe out there son and watch out for monsters or possibly my other son Ares._

_With Love,_

_Hera and Hephaestus_"

He smiles "Hey, your dad sounds like a great guy" he says handing her the necklace and headband. She puts them on, the headband removing her long hair out of her face, revealing dark freckles on her cheeks.

He tosses her a helmet and puts one on himself. He grabs the key and smiles "Ready to go Allison?" he says with a smile.

She nods and gets in the sidecar "You know how to drive one of these?"

He smiles and starts up the engine looking at the compass and thinks gold revealing _Poseidon 1206 miles southwest Florida_. He looks at her "Nope!" he yells before shooting off to the road, heading where the compass pointed.

Naruto laughed heartily as Allison screamed. For the first time driving he was doing great, at least he thought so. He looked at the speedometer it read 110mph. At this speed he should reach Florida in 10 or so hours, if nothing interrupted them maybe more since traffic is no problem and he could always go faster.

After 2 hours of screaming and freaking out, which Naruto found humorous Allison had fallen asleep. The drive was going peacefully before he sees a massive female lion charging at them from behind as it roars at him. He creates a clone to drive and burns a **Hiraishin **marker on the seat. He didn't want Allison to get hurt and he had a gut feeling this beast was tough.

He leapt towards it and channeled a **Rasengan** and rammed it into its face sending it skidding away but not much damage being done. He noticed his **Rasengan **was a golden color now. He shrugged it off to his godly blood.

"**Naruto be careful that Lioness seems to be able to take a beating, you're going to have to use those new kunai your mother gave you**" Isobu speaks out before sleeping again.

Naruto nods and unseals two bronze kunai just in time to see the Lioness jump towards him, he throws one kunai at it to have it bounce off effortlessly.

"**Its fur is like Isobu's shell or Chomei's scales. You need to hit a soft spot like the eyes or mouth Naru-chan**" Matatabi says ignoring Chomei's request to be called Lucky Seven Chomei.

Naruto nods and summons two clones sending them towards it with two **Odama Rasengans**. They hit the beast in its underbelly after ducking under a swipe sending it flying into the air due to the extra power.

He sends chakra into his legs to jump up after it. It roars at him in mid-air and he sees his opportunity. He throws a kunai into its mouth, stabbing the roof of its mouth resulting in a pain filled roar before the explosive note explodes killing the beast turning it to a shower of golden dust.

"Hmm that was easier than I thought it would be" he says looking at the fur trench coat. He picks it up and seals it in his sage cloak. He warps to the marker he left just as he dismisses the clone. He notices Allison is still sleeping and they were in what seems to be North Carolina. He smiled and unsealed the fur coat and laid it over her as a blanket before continuing his drive.

**-With Artemis-**

She smiled as on her ring sketched the image of the Nemean Lioness. 'His first monster was that beast, he must be a great warrior' she smiled as her lieutenant walked in.

"What is it Milady?" she asks curious.

Artemis shakes her head "It seems my fiancée bested the Nemean Lioness with ease"

Zoe looks shocked. "W-Wow he must be well strong, how did he kill it?" she asked curious.

Artemis smiled "It seemed he made it explode somehow" she said as she showed her the depiction on her ring.

Zoe was wide-eyed "Lord Naruto must be a great fighter, the hunters and I cannot wait to meet and possibly train with him".

Artemis smiled "He would love to, he trained others back in his home realm before the war" Zoe nods "Where is he going anyways?"

Artemis waves her hand showing Naruto just as he lays the Nemean Lioness pelt over a sleeping girl in his side car which made her smile even more. She could see his compass as it read _Poseidon_. "He seems to be heading towards Florida with a child of Hephaestus, Hera had told me he was looking after her as he traveled. Maybe when he meets up with us eventually we can make her a hunter" she says with a smile.

Zoe nods "He truly is caring" she says with a smile.

Artemis nods "That he is" she says with a light blush and a truly happy smile.

**-Back with Naruto and Allison 5 hours later-**

They had made great time on their trip to Florida even with a pit stop to stock up on food and a well-deserved bathroom break even though he had to kill a few Hell Hounds. She was also shocked that he had killed the Nemean Lioness, apparently she was very difficult to kill, which confused him but he shook it off.

They parked outside the piers and got off the bike "So Poseidon is here?" Allison asks nervous to go near one of the Big Three.

Naruto nods and pockets the key and grabs his compass, it pointing straight in front of him "Yup, he should be of help to me. I need some info on Artemis" he says walking off as Allison follows behind.

They head down the pier until they end up in front of a guy in khaki shorts and Hawaiian print shirt, he had a nice tan and salt and peppery long hair combed back and full beard. He gave off an aura of pure power along with the scent of the ocean. The man was fishing until he noticed them and turned towards them and smiles "Ah sister's son, Naruto right?" he asks.

Naruto nods and bows "yes Lord Poseidon".

Poseidon laughs a hearty chuckle "Relax kid no bowing or that Lord junk, just call my Uncle P or something" he said with a smile.

Naruto nods "I have a request".

Poseidon nods "Ah yes, you want to know more of my niece Artemis, that is very good. What do you wish to know?" he says casting out his line but still looking at them out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto smiles "I want to know her likes and dislikes. Stuff around those lines" he asks.

Poseidon smiles "She loves her hunters like they were her own children, has a great like of wolves and deer, also she is fond of steak if it is from an animal that has been hunted. She dislikes her brother to an extent, those who flirt with her hunters and men who act vile to woman or vile in general. She also seems to like you quite a lot boy, she blushes whenever we mention you" he says chuckling at the next part as he pulls in a massive fish before releasing it and turning to them, changing his fishing pole into a massive golden trident.

His demeanor changes and becomes serious "If you harm her I will end you, god or not" he says in a deathly serious tone.

Allison gets nervous and Naruto bows deeply to him "If I am ever that large of an idiot I will welcome your punishment, Artemis seems like a wonderful woman and I will treat her like she is the most important thing in my life" he says in a serious tone as he stands from his bow and looks Poseidon straight in the eyes.

Poseidon lets out a booming laughter "I like you son" he says as he pats Naruto's back. "You will do just fine with Artemis, she chose a good kid" he says returning his trident back to a fishing rod causing Allison to relax greatly.

"I hear you are heading to Las Vegas next, you might run into my son Percy, keep an eye out for him, he has by green eyes and black hair. Not hard to miss" he explains showing him a photo of what he figures to be Percy.

Naruto nods "Ah he showed up in camp a few days after me, of course I'll keep an eye out" he says with a smile.

Poseidon nods "Thank you" he snaps his fingers causing a blue glow to envelope Naruto and Allison "I gave you both my blessing to travel over the seas, just don't abuse it" he says with a smile.

Naruto and Allison nod and bow "Thank you Uncle P" he says with a smile "I think it is best we head off so we can make good time to Las Vegas".

Poseidon nods "Good luck son, don't keep Artemis waiting too long" he says with a smile as Naruto and Allison head off.

Naruto gets back on the motorcycle as Allison shakily gets in "That was not what I was expecting, I mean yes he was powerful but much more laid back then I was expecting" she says as she puts on her helmet.

Naruto nods "I liked it, he reminded me of Old Man Hokage" he said with a nostalgic smile. He pulled out his compass and thought gold as it read "_Apollo Las Vegas 2346 miles northwest_" he puts his helmet on and starts the motorcycle "We will find a hotel along the way, okay?" Allison nods and smiles. She was enjoying the road trip.

They head off towards Las Vegas.

**-With Hera-**

She smiled as her son headed off again. Her brother was very kind to her son, even with the threat of treating Artemis well, which her son responded to wonderfully, he respectfully replied and didn't get nervous. He even treated Allison well, keeping her warm as she slept with the pelt and even kept her from danger with the Lioness.

Zeus was annoyed that he defeated the beast easily, claiming he was too dangerous, which resulted in a large lump on his head.

She knew he was going to end up running into Percy Jackson and his quest to find her husband's bolt. She wondered how that would go, she'll just have to keep watch.

**-Naruto and Allison-**

They had stopped in a nice little hotel in Texas. Allison was asleep with the Nemean pelt laid over her, she had refused it until he bopped her on the head saying it was to keep her safe which resulted in her smiling and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back before she went to bed.

He was meditating on the floor of the hotel room, trying to see if he could absorb Nature energy. He seemed to have a little trouble since the forests weren't as dense as in his realm. He sighed as it took twice the time as it used to achieve Sage mode.

He released the energy returning back to normal before pulling out his storage scroll that Tsunade had gave him, deciding to see what all is in here. He opens it and unseals the contents to see the Toad summoning contract along with other scrolls. One was a lion, peacock and hawk summoning contract with a note attached to each reading:

"_Do not worry Sochi, the toads approved of you signing numerous contracts and these animals are related to my sacred animals. Be respectful like I know you will be. With love, Your mother_".

He smiled, deciding to sign them later. He saw a few fire jutsu scrolls along with wind, earth, water and lightning. Ever since he began holding the Bijuu his elements had changed, he now could use them all with little to no trouble along with magnet (sand), lava, acid, ink, and blue fire, and steam/boil. He could summon wings from Chomei though he could fly anyways when he used his cloaked form but it was more useful than going into full cloak just to fly so her wings were very useful.

Then the next scroll confused him greatly. Mokuton or Wood Release. He picked up the note off it and read it.

"_Dear Sochi,_

_I know this confuses you but do not worry. Due to you relations to Demeter it has resulted in you obtaining Mokuton. I asked Tsunade personally to include the scrolls from the First Hokage and she gladly did so. She gave you his necklace and now she has given you the power of the Senjus._

_Contact the hawks if you have any trouble as their last summoner was Hashirama Senju._

_I wish you good luck in your training. I know you will do great._

_Love,_

_Your mother_".

He smiled happily. Ever since he arrived in this realm his mother was helping him greatly. Giving him gifts, helping him with Artemis. He just wished he could meet her and hug her like he had in his mindscape but only real this time but he understood she was busy being Queen of Olympus. Just made him look forward to it even more.

He headed outside and summoned hundreds of clones and creates clones copies of the scrolls. "Okay I want 500 of you to divide up into 5 groups of 100 doing each element while 200 focus on Mokuton. Once done I want everyone to dispel in groups of 15 to keep from overload because I need sleep and I will be driving as some of you finish" he commands his clones. They nod and head off to work as he walks back inside to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

He had a nice sleep, the clones were making great progress with the techniques from the scrolls. He'd have to sign the scrolls when they got to Vegas or after it.

Allison was very grateful for the meal and more surprised when Naruto asked her to create some gauntlets for him to enhance his strength. She was grateful for the chance since she was youngest and smallest of her cabin back at home everyone treated her like the weak link, she might have not been like her siblings but she did like to tinker with inventions.

She told him she would start as they headed towards Vegas.

They got in the motorcycle and began to head towards Vegas. Allison was wrapped in and pelt as she tinkered with metal asking Naruto for fire ever now and again which was no problem at all. The drive to Vegas was peaceful except for a few Stymphalian birds that Allison killed easily with flaming throwing knifes that melted through their metal hide. She used the numerous metal feathers they dropped to help with his gauntlets, she wanted her first major creation to be great since her friend was using them.

The drive was going nicely until something crashed into their side. Naruto reacted quickly due to his Shinobi reflexes and grabbed Allison, keeping her from scrapping along the road like he was currently doing with his back. Thankfully his sage cloak was sealed in his wrist as it was too hot for him to wear.

He looked to Allison "You okay?" he asked and she nodded clutching tightly to the gauntlet she was making in a feat of shock.

He set her down and wrapped her up in the lioness pelt before looking to see what had struck them to see a giant bronze bull with glowing red eyes and horns of pure silver.

'A Colchis Bull, must be a haywire one since Hephaestus is its creator' he thought as tore off his destroyed shirt. The bull stares at him before scrapping at the ground, indicating a charge.

The bull fires off and points its horns at him. Naruto focuses the chakra to his feet as he holds his hands out, grabbing the horns, and stopping the charge.

The bull shakes its head trying to get out of his grip. Naruto lets one hand go and focuses all his strength in this hit as he slams his fist on the bull's forehead sending it flying back with a massive dent in its head and destroying one eye.

The bull gets up and charges him again only to run into another strength filled punch making it fall on its side after another tumbling trip.

Naruto goes through the hand signs and slams his hands onto the ground "**Water Style: Great Geyser**" he yells out as a massive geyser of water shoots out from under the bull blasting it into a shower of golden dust.

As the water recedes he sees the bull's head undamaged, its horns still a shining silver as well as bits and pieces of its body. He picks up all the pieces and seals them away as he unseals an orange button up to replace his damaged shirt.

He walks up to see Allison still shaking as he holds her close "No need to fear Allison, I will always be here to protect you" he says as Allison hugs him and cries into his chest, the fear of the crash hitting her.

After a few minutes he resummons the bike, repairing it as he hands Allison pieces of the bull as well as the head. She was excited to use its pieces as it could help make the gauntlets fire resistant.

They continued on to Las Vegas without any more interruptions.

**-Artemis-**

Artemis smiled again as she saw the depiction of a bull being smashed etches itself on her ring. Her fiancé had crushed a Colchis Bull bare handedly. She watched a recording of it as Hera was making sure to see everything. She saw how he kept the girl from harm and making sure she was safe before fighting. He truly did care for others before himself.

'Just wait until we marry Naruto' she thought with a smile.

**-Naruto-**

They arrived in Vegas earlier than expected, being hidden via the Mist was very useful. He looked at his compass to see it pointing towards the Lotus Hotel. He created a clone shocking Allison "I'll explain later, you stay out here, I have a bad feeling about this casino. My clone has all my powers but disappears at one hit but it'll be careful. If you need anything stab this in the ground" he says tossing her a **Hiraishin **marker.

She nods before continuing to work, keeping the pelt tightly around her, as she was still shook up from the crash.

Naruto walked in the casino as he heard a voice that did not belong to the Bijuu speak in his mind "_Be careful Sochi, do not eat a thing in here. The Bijuu will keep them from affecting you and so will I"___the voice he figures as his mother warn him. He nodded and sent a silent prayer to his mother thanking her.

"**Be careful Kit, like your mother said this place is casting a giant illusion over everyone**" Kurama explains.

"**Be safe Naruto-dear**" Kokuo says worried.

'Relax, guys, I will be wary' he says calming them down.

He followed his compass to see a man with sandy blonde hair, wearing skinny jeans and a tan shirt "Ah my sister's fiancé, nice to meet you. Good call not bringing the daughter of Hephaestus in here. Your godly blood and mother's blessing keeps you from being affected by this place. Now follow me, we need to talk" he says with a warm smile.

Naruto nods "Of course Lord Apollo" he says as he follows making Apollo frown.

"No Lord stuff, you are to be my brother in law, relax" Naruto nods as they reach a terrace overlooking the city. "I care for my sister a lot, she's all I have since my mother is imprisoned and I rarely get to see her, so I will tell you this" Apollo turned to him "If you hurt my sister in any way, shape or form uncle P and I will make you suffer, we don't care if Hera gets angry at us, she is all I have and deserves the very best. That is why I made her kill Orion, he tried to rape her and her hunter, would've succeeded if not for me protecting her with my sacred animals". Apollo stares him in the eyes "You will treat my sister as she deserves understand" he says in a very serious tone.

Naruto nods and bows "Of course Lord Apollo, as I told Lord Poseidon, if I ever do something that incredibly idiotic I will welcome the punishment but know this," he looks Apollo in the eye "I would never hurt her, I would rather die than hurt someone close to me".

Apollo smiles, causing his serious look to disappear "Good! I have a feeling you will be great for her, just don't keep her waiting. Travel around some more, maybe visit the hunters. I will keep her from camp for a while. Just break this before you get close so I can summon her away" he says as he hands Naruto a golden shell.

Naruto nods and seals it away making Apollo whistle. "Fancy Shinobi ability I'm guessing?" he asks and Naruto nods.

"Maybe I can teach you some time" he says with a smile making Apollo nod.

"Yeah, like when you marry my sister we can hang out more so what do you want to know about my sister?" he asks as he sits down motioning for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto smiles "I just want to know how she is, I really don't want to step on toes or anything with her" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

Apollo smiles "She loves challenges and marksman ship, she is very protective of her hunters and will do anything to keep them safe. She was like that when we were kids too, always protecting me and our mother. Her favorite color is silver and green so if you have any gift ideas think about that" says with a smirk before getting up and walking away, disappearing from sight as he turns the corner.

Naruto smiles as he walks away before running into a black haired boy, a blonde haired girl and what appears to be a satyr.

He recognizes the girl as Annabeth and the boy as Percy. "Ah Percy Jackson, your dad wanted me to keep an eye out for you, who knew I'd literally run into you" he says with a smirk as he helps Percy up.

"My dad sent you? And who are you?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Naruto Uzumaki, child of Hera and don't ask how long story and yup, well sorta, he told me I'd most likely run into you and I was to help you a bit. In exchange for info about my fiancé" he says motioning to his ring.

Percy looks confused but he turns to Annabeth as she looks annoyed and Grover looks like he is about to pass out "Fiancé?" he asks confused.

"Yea, Artemis goddess of the moon, my fiancé again don't ask, you need to get out of here, time flows differently here and I have a friend waiting for me outside" he says as they follow him.

"Why did you leave camp" Annabeth says annoyed.

Naruto groans "I already told you, I am not one to be held in one place at a boring camp so I left to visit some gods to get some info. I already saw Uncle P and Apollo so pretty good results" he says with a smirk making Annabeth fume in anger again.

Grover looked up at him "Wow really!?" he says in amazement.

Naruto looks at him "Yup, got threatened to not hurt Artemis by both, but no worries about that. I would never hurt her" he says with a smile making Grover smile and nod.

They reached outside to see Allison frowning at them "You were in there for 5 hours!" she says with a groan.

Naruto chuckles "It is cause time goes differently in there" he says dismissing his clone shocking everyone. He turns to the group "You all need to go, the solstice is in 1 day" he says giving them a newspaper.

Annabeth looks worried "We need to go! Think you can give us a ride?" she asks him.

Naruto shakes his head "Only seats two and currently Allison is taking that seat for the foreseeable future" he says ruffling her hair as she pouts.

Annabeth glares at him "You should take a taxi or something" he says calling a cab for them. "Stay safe Percy" he says with a smile as the pile in and drive off.

He turns to Allison "So anything interesting happen out here?" he asks.

She shakes his head "So where do we go now?" she asks as she tinkers more with the gauntlets.

He shrugs his shoulders "Hmm Artemis said if I go to camp while she is there I'd have to marry her and since she is going to be gone for the solstice I can maybe talk with the hunters" he says looking at his compass thinking blue as it read "_Zoe Nightshade Oregon 774 miles northwest_" and below her name was a green dot. He thought silver and he saw she was already at Olympus.

"Yup we are going to the hunter's camp in Oregon, I just have to be sure to break something before going in" he says as he puts on Allison's helmet as she was focused on her creation. He smiled and started the car. Hopefully the hunters liked him.

**-Chapter End-**

Lots of action this chapter ^^

Nemean Lioness and Colchis Bull. Also Naruto met (and was threatened by) Poseidon and Apollo XD

Annabeth is just like this cause she wanted the quest. She will calm down later in the fic ^^

Also he will meet the hunters soon ^^ should be fun XD

Also remember the schedule ^^

Rate and review!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Allison drove towards Oregon, he wanted to find out more of Artemis. He had Allison holding onto the golden shell that Apollo had given him. The solstice was to be soon and they were only an hour away from Zoe at most and Artemis was still shown to be away from camp.

He parked the motorcycle "Come on Allison, we aren't too far from them but be on guard since I am a male entering their camp" he explains as he grabs his compass. Allison follows with the pelt still draped over her as she finished one gauntlet.

Naruto grabs the shell and sends a silent prayer 'Lord Apollo I need you to keep Artemis busy for a while as I visit camp and the hunters for I don't want to be married just yet' he thinks as he smashes the shell with his foot. As it breaks there is a golden flash before it dies down, he looks down to see written in the dirt '_You have 6 hours until she returns_'.

"I guess that is an A-Okay from Apollo" he says with a smile as he heads towards the hunters camp only to dodge 3 silver arrows.

"Male, who dares enter the camp of the immortal campers of Artemis" a voice calls out.

Naruto bows "It is I Naruto Uzumaki son of Hera, legacy to Hestia, Hephaestus and Demeter as well as the fiancé of Lady Artemis, I wish to enter camp to speak to the lieutenant Zoe Nightshade and the hunters" he says in a respectful tone.

Shocked gasps fill the clearing as he looks up to see several girls in the same sort of outfit bowing to him. He looks confused at them "Uh why are you all bowing to me?" he says confused.

"It is because you are Milady Artemis's fiancé Lord Naruto, we did not know it was you" one hunter says. She has olive toned skin and dark black hair, she also wore a silver circlet on her forehead.

He looks at his compass and it is pointing straight to her "Zoe Nightshade?" he asks her. She looks shocked and nods "That is I Milord" she says before bowing again.

He sighs "Please no bowing or this Lord stuff, just Naruto will do fine" he tells them with a smile causing many hunters to look worried.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asks which he responds with a nod.

"Now I came to ask about Artemis a bit, maybe get some tips on archery, I have a feeling she wants me to be good at it" he says with a chuckle as some hunters join along.

Zoe nods "Well let us get you started" she says with a smile "Lady Artemis has watched you throughout your life to make sure you were deserving of her and she was greatly impressed as are the rest of the hunters. We will be more than honored to train you" she says with a smile.

Naruto nods and looks to Allison "What do you want to do while I train?" he asks her as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll work on your gauntlets if you could leave a clone with me".

He nodded and created a clone for her as they sat down sat down near the fire. He smiles at Zoe "At your lead Zoe" Zoe nods and leads him to the archery range.

"So how is Artemis around you and the hunters?" he asks as he sees some hunters sit down around his clone and talk with it and some are following him and Zoe.

Zoe smiles "She is like a mother and a sister. She protects and looks after us as well as teach us to defend ourselves, I have been with Lady Artemis for over 2,000 years. She welcomes mortals and demigods into her hunt" she says with a kind smile.

Naruto nods "She sounds very caring and devoted. I'm glad she gives you girls a home and cares for you all" Zoe nods as they arrive at the archery range.

She trains him for an hour or two.

"For someone how hasn't used one you wield a bow very nicely" she compliments him with a smile.

Naruto nods "Well thank you for helping me Zoe" he says handing her back the bow she lend him.

She shakes her head "No Milady gave me that bow to give to you if you ever visited. It is enchanted and so is the quiver, the arrows fired from it will return eventually" she says with a smile.

Naruto smiles, bowing slightly and sending a silent thank you prayer to Artemis. He wills the items to change as the bow becomes a silver bracelet with a silver moon on it and the quiver becomes a wolf head charm attached to it.

He smiles and turns to Zoe "I would like to give you all something so can you call the hunters to the main area?" he asks Zoe with a smile as he looks to the other hunters that were there as well.

Zoe looks confused but nods running to grab her fellow hunters, the fiancé of Lady Artemis was giving them a gift, it was bound to be important. She gathers them and heads to the camp fire to see Naruto sitting with the others that had been there to begin with. He turns to her "Ah so is absolutely everyone here?" he asks.

The hunters nod as one speaks out "What do you wish to give us Lord Naruto?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles "No Lord stuff remember. Now in my world everyone is born with chakra in this world there doesn't seem to be anyone with it but luckily I can give others chakra using this," he says pointing to the circle mark on his right hand "and the chakra of my own" he says since he has near infinite chakra especially since he can convert the Bijuu's chakra into his own.

Even with this many hunters it won't drain him or any of the Bijuu very much since all he needs is to jump start their network and it will grow nicely in the presence of Artemis.

"Also I will give you copies of my scrolls I was given and some I wrote like for various elements and the **Rasengan** and **Shadow Clone**" he says with a smile. "The only thing I ask is not to give this chakra to anyone else. If you obtain more hunters then once Artemis obtains chakra the new hunter will gain it as well but if you leave the hunt it should disappear as well" he explains as the hunters nod.

He puts his hands into the familiar hand sign and summons as many clones as there are hunters "Now I will be leaving chakra testing papers, you just need to channel it through the paper and it will tell you what elements you have. In this massive scroll," he motions to a storage scroll he filled with copies of scrolls and ones he wrote down for other elemental combinations. The Bijuu were able to use every elemental combination (except for Mokuton) so he created them for others in case he ever was to teach others after the war.

The clones set to work as he looks to Allison "So do you want chakra as well Allison?" he asks as she continues to tinker and build.

She thinks for a second "Sounds interesting, could help me a lot but maybe later since training would take time away from my building and stuff" she says with a smile.

Naruto nods "Well sounds good to me" he says with a smile until he sees writing appear on the ground '_Bro! Hurry to your bike! Artemis is returning early_' Naruto bolts up. "Guys! I need to leave suddenly as I don't wish to get married just yet" he says making the hunters confused. "I plan to in the future but I wish to travel more and learn of Artemis more and she is returning early so I got to go!" he says grabbing Allison's hand.

Zoe nods "Well we hope to see you again soon and we will train with the scrolls you left. We will read the basics first and then progress" Naruto nods and tosses her a scroll full of **Hiraishin** kunais "Unseal kunais and pass them around and tell them to stab one in the ground if you or anyone ever need my help or anything! Tell Artemis that I won't keep her waiting too long! Also tell Artemis to eat this!" he yells throwing a peach at Zoe as they rush to the bike and drive off.

Moments later Artemis appears confused to see her hunters reading scrolls. "What is going on?" she asks honestly confused at the sight.

Zoe stands up and bows "Lord Naruto visited us and gifted us chakra as well as numerous scrolls and markers to call him if we ever need him" she says with a smile.

Artemis looks shocked "Really he gave you all chakra? Is he still here?" she says with a blush.

Zoe withholds a chuckle "Yes he did and he gave us scrolls to train our chakra. Also he left shortly before you arrived, he told me to tell you he wouldn't keep you waiting too long, he just wishes to learn of you more before doing so" Zoe explains.

Artemis smiles, glad that he trusted her hunters with chakra and these scrolls "Well train hard, it'll be fun to see you use your skills against the monsters and campers" she says with a smile.

"Oh Lord Naruto told me to give you this to eat" Zoe says giving Artemis a peach and a note that was attached to it.

Artemis looks confused but opens the note.

'_Dear Artemis,_

_If you are reading this you either returned earlier than I was expecting or I had to leave earlier due to unforeseen circumstances. _

_I hope you are okay with me giving your hunters chakra. Just make sure they train the basics such as leaf sticking, tree climbing, water walking, along with the henge, clone, and replacement techniques before moving into jutsus._

_Now I want to give you chakra as well since I want you to be a strong level kunoichi as the same you want me to be a high level marksman with a bow. So using a technique gifted to me by a very distance relative (not Olympian) I created this peach that will gift it to you. Eat it all and destroy the pit as I don't wish for any others to end up with it. Make sure it is full destroyed, even the ashes._

_Test your affinity with the paper that Zoe most likely has for you and there are bound to be some scrolls for you to use. I will send summons periodically to update the collection of scrolls, they will be talking toads as I am their main summoner and Sage._

_Though when you swear in a new hunter they will gain chakra as well, be sure to make the hunters, new and old ones to swear on the River Styx to not reveal who they got it from and not to ever give it to others._

_Now I am not running from my commitment, I am not that kind of man. I just wish to learn more of you and this world before I settle down with you._

_So far I have met Poseidon and your brother Apollo, both threatened me not to ever hurt you and do not fear I would never do so. You are my most precious person, being tied with my mother and aunt (non-Olympian). I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I know you are strong but I still wish to be strong enough to protect those close to me._

_I cannot wait to see you again and eventually marry you._

_With Love,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I will try and find myself a summoning contract for you and your hunters, would be interesting for you all. Preferable wolves or deers.'_

Artemis smiled at her fiancé's care and wanting to help her and the hunters. She truly did choose a great man for her fiancé. She should've known that it was her fiancé at her camp but she was mostly just wanting to get away from that boring meeting.

**-Hera-**

Hera groaned inwardly as she was stuck in another boring solstice meeting. Her brother's son Percy had returned her husband's master bolt after they found out Ares had stolen it along with Hade's helm while under the control of their grandfather Kronos. Something that Zeus was denying adamantly.

Lucky Artemis left early claiming an unknown presence in her camp but Hera knew it was her son as she also saw Apollo send a message quickly to warn him. She found it amusing to see this.

Zeus was arguing with Poseidon as the others talked with others until she saw a mechanical construct walk up her throne and hand her a message '_Want to summon your son to shake things up?_' it read.

She looked to her son Hephaestus and smiled. He had found out it was really was his father that threw him off Olympus at birth from the Fates after he upgraded their tools for them. He was slowing creating a mother/son relationship with her.

Hera got a mischievous smirk that her Kushina side had given her as she had a prankster nature that Naruto got from her and drew out a **Hiraishin** kunai and nodded before throwing it down to the center of the throne room confusing many except for Poseidon and Apollo who had seen Naruto have them with him before.

Zeus looked confused "Hera what is the meaning of that?" he asks.

Hera smiles "Oh nothing just wanting to see my Sochi" she says as the room fills with a flash of yellow.

**-Previously with Naruto-**

Naruto was driving out of the forest quickly as Allison continued to work away on her project, in her own little zone when he suddenly felt the pull of a marker. Now this was not one of the current ones as once they were there for a while he barely noticed them unless he wanted to. This new one was coming from New York, somewhere really up high. It then dawned on him 'Olympus! Mom! She's calling me guys!' he thought excitedly.

Kurama smiled "**Well don't keep her waiting Kit!**" he says happy to see his old friend Kushina and happy to see Naruto with his mother.

Naruto nods and looks to Allison as he pulls on the brakes slowing them down. "Allison" he says to her with a smile as she looks to him "My mother is calling me so I'm taking you with me. I just need to you to hold your breath and hold on" he says making her nod in confusion before doing so.

Naruto smiles and holds onto her and the bike before warping off.

**-Olympus-**

Naruto arrives in the middle of a massive throne room being stared at by numerous giant figures. Some that he recognized such as Poseidon, Apollo and Dionysus as well as some he did not recognize but was sure to be introduced.

He got off the bike to look at them all only to be tackled in a hug "Sochi!" he hears as he turns to see his mother.

He tears up before returning her hug and crying into her shoulder "Mom!" he says as his mother smiles and strokes his cheek.

"You have grown so much Sochi" she says with tears in her eyes.

Naruto chuckles and nods "Yeah but what do you expect Mom?" he says as Hera chuckles before she hears a throat clear behind her to see her husband glaring at her which she glares back twice as bad making him pale.

"Sorry that the first time actually meeting my son is annoying o-husband-of-mine" she says in an annoyed tone.

Naruto looks to the man, he has grey hair and is wearing a pinstriped dark suit with electric blue eyes. He was glaring at him and his mother and Naruto was not liking him. From what his mother said this was Zeus, supposed 'King' of Olympus.

Naruto looked around to see various others, a woman of constantly changing appearances drooling while looking at him with lust in his eyes: Aphrodite (**AN: In books Aphrodite's look changes to match the man she is trying to mess with, since Naruto is wearing the ring none of them work so she is constantly shuffling through looks, only to him though)**, another woman with black hair smiling at him kindly as flowers bloomed around her: Demeter, a man brown hair with a large beard tinkering with machines with a smile hidden under his beard as he looked at Naruto: Hephaestus, a browned haired man wearing a suit with a phone in hand smiling kindly at him: Hermes, a black haired woman with grey eyes staring at him with curiosity: Athena, a biker looking man smirking at him while sharpening his sword: Ares. Apollo, Poseidon and Dionysus all smiled at him though Dionysus hid it behind a diet coke can. Artemis he already knew had left for her camp.

Zeus was glaring at him more "So you are the child of my wife's mortal aspect that still somehow drew on her godly side and fiancé to my daughter?" he says in a serious tone.

Naruto nods looking Zeus straight in the eyes "Yup, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero, Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Second Sage of the Six Paths and the friend and jinchuriki of the Bijuu" he says with a smirk.

"Jinchuriki? Bijuu? What do you mean?" Athena asks confused.

Naruto sighs as he hears the Bijuu speak "**You can tell them, not like they can take us out of you or anything since they don't know any sealing arts and they don't have chakra**" he hears Gyuki explain as the others nod in agreement.

"The Bijuu are fractions of the Primordial god Shinju that was split apart by the Sage of the Six Paths, there are 9 tailed beasts with 1-9 number of tails. They are sealed inside me and they allow me to wield their abilities" he explains making Zeus pale at the thought of someone with the power of a Primordial inside them as Ares smiles in excitement only to be silenced by Hera's KI.

Zeus glares "Someone with that much power is a threat to Olympus, how do we know you are loyal? We should lock up those beasts" he says only to be silenced by massive KI coming from Naruto in his **Bijuu Cloak** form.

Naruto glares "**You touch the Bijuu I make you fade Zeus**" Naruto says, his voice mixing with the Bijuu making Zeus pale to a complexion whiter than Hades as well as Ares from fear from the demonic voices. No one else seems to be affected as Naruto was only targeting towards those with negative emotions.

Hera places her hand on her Sochi's shoulder "Calm down Sochi, Zeus is just being stupid and paranoid, he couldn't cage them if he tried since he does not have any chakra unlike myself and even if he did he doesn't know any sealing arts even remotely strong enough to chain you down" she says with a smirk making Zeus glare.

Athena looks interested but the look from Hera told her not to look into it or else repercussions might occur. Athena smartly chose to follow her warning.

Naruto calms down and looks around to see a girl with light brown hair and flaming eyes smiling at him: Hestia, his grandmother. He sends her a kind smile and she sends him a small wave. He'd have to talk to his relatives after this whole meeting thing.

Naruto smiled as Allison shyly waved at her father to get a kind smile and nod in return. "Why is the little munchkin in the side car wearing a Nemean Lioness fleece and messing with a Colchis Bull head? I highly doubt she killed them" Ares says with a slight glare.

Naruto turned to him and glared "I killed it by exploding it, I don't need to protection so I gave it to her to guard her as I promised Lord Hephaestus I'd look after her and I beat the bull and gave her the pieces to tinker with" he explains ruffling Allison's hair making her pout playfully.

Hephaestus nods to him "Thank you, and no Lord since you are a descendant of mine as well and I thank you for protecting her while on your trip" he explains.

Naruto smiles and Ares glares at him "You made the Lioness explode? Using what?" he asks skeptically.

Naruto pulls out a slip of paper "Explosive note, all I do is send chakra to it and it explodes with the same force of a grenade apparently" he says before sealing the note away before Ares could get a clear look at it.

Naruto turns to his mom and smiled "So mom can you tell me anything about my fiancée?" he asks with a smirk as Zeus speaks up before his mom could respond.

"Normally one pays respect to the king before anything boy" he says with a glare.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at him "Hmm naw," he says shocking a few but making Poseidon and Apollo laugh "I've never been on to pay respects to people who don't deserve it. I've only respected Old man Hokage for looking after me, Obachan for being like a mother to me and the Bijuu since they shared a similar past as mine as well as a select few gods" he says creating a wooden chair behind him using Mokuton, making Demeter smile happily.

Zeus stands in rage and points his bolt towards Naruto "You dare disrespect me mortal!?" he yells.

Hera was about to speak up until her Sochi stopped her. "So far the only thing I have seen is a man who is paranoid, has his panties in a bunch at my existence and someone who threatened people dear to me so excuse me if I'm not your number one fan but that doesn't mean I wish to fight. You are to be family soon so I don't wish to get into any fights I only wish to protect them" he says staring Zeus dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

Zeus glares back but the mortal doesn't falter under his glare. This mortal has control of numerous elements, 9 entities that equal a primordial inside him, the ability to warp instantly anywhere, and who knows what else. He could either smite the boy only to have him become a god and have said new god defeat him or put up with the boy.

Zeus sighed and sat down but still was glaring at him.

Hera sighed but smiled at her son "Well I'm glad you are okay with having a fiancée and that you care for family and knowing of her before everything. Artemis is a kind girl but can be hard headed at times. She takes missions seriously and loves to hunt monsters. She is very nature oriented and likes to keep animals from becoming extinct. She does have great feelings for you and wishes to marry you soon so do not keep her waiting" Hera says with a smirk as Naruto smiles happily.

Zeus grumbles "Well since the meeting is done you all can go home" he says as he disappears in a boom of thunder.

Hera rolls her eyes at her husband's dramatics as Hermes walks off talking on his phone and Aphrodite runs after Hera glares at her as she was drooling and sauntering towards Naruto.

Demeter, Hephaestus and Hestia wait over near the bike as Hephaestus was talking to Allison about the gauntlets she was making.

Ares frowns seeing that he can't really fight the kid right now so he flashed off to Aphrodite.

Athena walked off reading a book about the Shinobi culture that she got from who knows where.

Dionysus flashed away not before giving Naruto a slight nod, which Naruto sees and returns.

Poseidon flashes away but not before giving Naruto a pat on the back.

Apollo shoots him 2 thumbs up before flashing away.

Naruto smiles as he and his mother walk over to Demeter, Hestia and Hephaestus. Demeter smiles and hugs him "Boy, you are definitely eating well. No more ramen every day like I heard you use to" she says as Naruto looks guilty and rubs the back of his neck. Hera sends him a motherly look as if to scold him slightly for it.

He quickly nods and smiles "Of course Demeter".

She frowns "Please call me Auntie" Demeter says as she pats his cheek with a kind smile.

Hephaestus looks at him "I would like to thank you again for protecting my daughter not only with the Nemean Lioness but also with that hay wired Colchis bull. I will be sure to enchant your gauntlets to have some abilities of those two beasts as well as the ability to turn to a more portable form like wrist bands. Just toss the finished product in a fire as you pray to me and they will pop out enchanted. I will not change the base form as that is my daughter's creation only add 2 new forms as such" he explains before walking off.

Naruto smiles "Thanks Hephaestus" he calls out as the man waves back before flashing away. Allison smiles happily at finally being able to meet her dad, he even gave her great advice about her project and even helped her with the enchanting.

Naruto smiled as Hestia walked over to him "You look so much like my son, well before the claiming but still. I am sad he never got to be a dad but I will try my best to make up for it" she says as she hugs him which he hugs her back.

"Grandma, it is okay I'm here now and with family" he says making her smile brightly.

Hera smiles "Where are you planning to go next?" she asks her son.

Naruto strokes his chin and thinks "Hmmm maybe just travel around and do stuff" he pulls out the compass and thinks gold to read '_Gila Claw Arizona, Junkyard of the Gods. 2153 miles southwest_'. "Maybe head over to this junkyard as Allison needs some tools to dismantle the Colchis bull head as well as more scraps" he says making Allison smile at the thought of all the materials.

Hera nods "Well Hephaestus is bound to allow you just make a prayer before doing anything okay?" she says getting a nod from Naruto and Allison. She gives them a bag of drachma and kisses his hand to reveal a lotus tattoo on his palm "Will your energy to it and a spear will appear, I know you have weapons but I would feel better giving you this. It is protected from the elements and is chakra conductive" she says making Naruto smile and hug her.

He wills his energy to it making the flower grow and a large spear appears. It has a long 6 foot long staff with depictions of a lioness and a bull on it. The tip is a dazzling bronze and is a foot long with golden fur around the base of the blade. Naruto smiles as he strikes with it experimenting it. He wills it away with a smile turning to his mother "I love it mom!" he says hugging her again.

Hera kisses his forehead "Do not be afraid to visit me Sochi as I will set a marker in my temple also don't be afraid to visit camp when you want a break from travelling" she says as Hestia hugs him goodbye as does Demeter. Naruto nods and sits back on the bike as Allison puts back on her helmet, he looks to his mother and gives her a wave and a smile before flashing off.

He flashes back to where he last was and looks at the compass again to see it was closer than expected "_Gila Claw Arizona, Junkyard of the Gods. 593 miles south_" he smiles to Allison "Ready to go?" he asks.

She nods and he sets off, shouldn't take long if he goes at his normal rate of speed. They arrive 3 hours later roughly at sunset. He stops before entering "Lord Hephaestus, please allow us entrance to your junkyard and allow us to use some of the materials and tools. We won't take more than needed. Give us like a thumbs up or something if it's all good?" he asks still unsure how this praying thing works.

Not far from them some junk falls over to reveal a giant mechanical hand in a 'thumbs up' position that causes Naruto to chuckle. "Well that's a literal thumbs up, come on we can rest here for the night" he says as he and Allison walk in.

Allison spent hours collecting items with the help of a clone as he set up the tents and started a fire by making Mokuton spikes and breaking them off for firewood and logs to sit on. Allison returned with scraps of metal and tools, all being carried in a little metal basket. She sat down and started working with a smile.

Naruto chuckles as he starts roasting some boars he found and hunted with his new bow. He practiced with his new spear to find he could wield it easily and even was able to infuse his chakra into it easily, well at least with fire and lightning, he'd have to practice against monsters to see how he truly fares. He burnt a **Hiraishin** seal into it so he can flash to it if he ever needed to throw it.

He summoned clones to keep watch as he slept.

**-Next Day-**

He wakes early to prepare breakfast for Allison as she continues to tinker. She was nearly finished with the second gauntlet and was excited to finish them. After breakfast he looked around the junkyard to see a massive robot 'Talos or at least an earlier version of it' he thought thanking his mother for that knowledge gift he gave her. He had a strange feeling it was sleeping but was waiting for an intruder to steal something.

He didn't like it but decided to leave it be. As Allison rushed to him with a bright smile "I finished them Naruto!" she says jumping up and down with the gauntlets in hand. She hands them to him and he looks them over. They are made of shining bronze that went to his forearm as the fingers, or claws per say were made of silver. The forearm plates consisted of 3 large bronze bands connected. He looked them over and slid them on and flexed his fingers.

They felt great and apparently celestial bronze was a great chakra conductor. He turned to Allison, slipping them off as he pat her head "You did great Allison" he says making her smile brightly.

"Let's go offer them to my father so he can enchant them!" she says excitedly, pulling him behind her.

They arrived at the fire he made and Naruto held the gauntlets in his hand "Lord Hephaestus, Allison has finished her gauntlets and wishes for you to enchant them and gift them their 2 other forms as you promised" he said tossing them in the fire for the fire to burst tall and turn dark red before dying out to reveal 2 bronze shackles with no chains connected or attached to them.

Naruto chuckled at the form as Saiken and Kokuo sensed it over in worry of it being a trap but didn't find anything. Naruto put them on and willed them to the gauntlet form, only difference is now his right one bears his mother's symbol as the left held Hephaestus's symbol.

He smiled to Allison "Ready to see the new forms?" he asks getting an excited nod from her.

Naruto though 'Lioness' as the gauntlets change in a roar. This form took changes the hands into 2 lion heads in mid roar and increases the size greatly. They seemed to be made of silver but still could conduct chakra. He tested them with a few punches to figure out the head of the lion can be shot with a chain attached and used as a mace or a grappling hook as the lion heads can bite down on his mental command. He was already thinking up attacks to use with these as the massive open jaws of the lion made for a great cannon barrel.

(**AN: Idea coming from God of War Lion Gauntlet things – I don't own God of War**)

"Nice!" he said drawing them back in and reverting them to the base form. Allison was excited at the amazing creation. Naruto chuckled and thought of 'Bull'.

He heard a bull's roar as the gauntlets turn pitch black and there were 2 completely curled horns pointing forward not outwards, making them look like a tesla coil of some sort were attached to the sides of his forcefully closed fists. This form made it so he couldn't open his hand. An idea sparked as he send lightning chakra into the gauntlets to see the lighting travel into the horns before firing off and hitting a pile of rubble.

"**Yo Naruto! If you use my magnet release to get some iron sand and combine it with those gauntlets just think of the electrical power you could have!**" Shukaku says with a massive smirk as Naruto grows a smirk of similar size.

(**AN: Idea coming from Lambo's Vongola Gear Cambia Forma and its attacks – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**)

Oh he was in love with these gauntlets. He had attack ideas for all 3 forms and couldn't wait to fight some, he could only wish to find some strong enemies to test these powers out on. He willed them back to cuffs and pats Allison on the head "Your gauntlets are amazing Allison, even before Hephaestus did anything" he tells her making her hug him.

"Thank you Naruto, it means a lot" she says holding back tears of happiness.

Naruto smiles as they sit down "So now that you are done you wanna gain chakra and learn some stuff?" he asks her. She thinks for a bit before nodding excitedly. Naruto smiles and places his right hand on her forehead and jump starts her network, excited to train someone since he hadn't done so since before the war with Konohamaru.

**-Chapter End-**

Yes Hera has chakra which she gained from Kushina integrating back into her.

I gave the hunters chakra since they are Artemis's "children" and he is to marry her. Think of it as a gift to Artemis as well as giving Artemis chakra.

It makes sense as just how she wants him to be a good marksman he wants her to be a strong kunoichi ^^

I hope you all likes this chapter ^^

Until next time

Rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Allison had spent a month in the junkyard which was surprisingly clean for being a junkyard. Naruto was training her to use her chakra and increase the size of her reserves. She now had high genin level reserves and her elements were fire and earth resulting in Lava which Son Goku was helping him teach her to use.

She had a natural talent for enhancing her strength so wielding her war hammer was even easier. He had her training with a clone currently as he was training in his new gauntlets.

He found he could do something similar to the **Flying Swallow Style** with the base form as he could send claws of chakra, sending blades out of the slashes. It also helped his strength become more manageable and more powerful. The claws reminded him of when he originally tapped into Kurama's chakra and grew claws so he knew how to fight with them somewhat.

The Lion form was quite destructive but difficult to handle at first. He discovered he could make the lion's heads smaller by a mental command and he could even make them bigger midflight. He also found a way to fire a **Rasengan **from the mouths of the lions but he was working on keeping it more stable before firing to ensure the power of it. He named it **Lions Roar: Rasengan Cannon** which fired a **Great Flame Rasengan** out with a burst of wind chakra making the flames even more powerful.

The Bull form was incredibly powerful as he was already skilled using Iron sand as well as lightning chakra. He liked to create 6 of these spider like appendages that attached to his back as he conducted lighting in his gauntlets and the legs to create a **Rasengan/Chidori **combination he called **RasenDenki (AN: Denki means Electricity in Japanese…I couldn't think up a unique name) **that the spider like legs slingshot using the iron sand and pulses of magnetic charge. It was incredibly powerful as he tested it out by firing it into the sky to have it hit a clone he shot up there to see a massive dome of electricity form around it. It was nearly 3 times the size of the **Rasenshuriken** explosive dome. He'd have to tone it down to actually use it without destroying a city in the crosshairs.

But besides that he found many combinations and attacks to use with all 3 forms of the gauntlets.

Naruto smiled as he looked to see Allison as she struggled with the second step of the **Rasengan**. He could see she was close so all he had to do was encourage her. "So after this where do you wanna go?" he asks Allison.

She takes a break and looks at him "Hmm I kind of want to go back to camp or maybe go to the hunters" she said looking nervous.

Naruto smiled "Well that's cool. Just don't show off your abilities and try to keep it quiet if you return to camp. If you go to the hunters they can help you with chakra as well as being around Artemis will grow your chakra more than if you stayed with me since she is full goddess and has a chakra network now" he says handing her a plate of food.

He recently found out he can conjure food and clean clothes due to being a child of Hestia. It helped him greatly but he still occasionally felt the need to hunt.

She accepts the plate looking at him in shock "Aren't you upset that I want to leave or something?" she asks.

Naruto shakes his head "Naw, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to stay with me forever. You've definitely been fun to travel with and even gave me these awesome gauntlets" he says pointing to the bronze shackles on his wrists.

Allison smiles and hugs him "I think I want to go to the hunters so I will be able to see you again later on" she says making him smile.

He nods "We can leave for the hunters soon but I won't be able to go straight to camp as I still have some places I want to go as I might visit camp, help there or maybe find some other cool places" he says as he looks at the compass thinking green to read "_Hunters: Michigan 1937 miles northeast_".

Allison nods as they finish up their food and start to pack up their belongings and erasing their camp site. Naruto thanks Hephaestus for letting them stay as they drive off.

They arrive around a mile from the hunter's camp as Naruto hugs Allison "Stay safe Allison, train hard and I will see you again one of these days" he says wrapping her in the Nemean Lioness cloak. She looks confused but he smiles at her "I do not need this, keep it as protection and a going away gift as well as this" he says handing her a scroll. "In there is one of the 7 swords of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. The one in there is called Kubutowari or Helmet Splitter. I got the 7 swords from a friend who wanted me to keep them safe since she wanted to keep balance and since she kind of got 7 new ones. I left notes in there on the fighting style for it so wield it with pride" he says ruffling her hair "Also tell Artemis I won't be keeping her waiting much longer".

She tears up and hugs "I'll make you proud" she says as she walks off waving to him. He smiles, waving back until she is out of view and walks away, sad that she is going but happy she will be safe there.

He gets on his bike and heads to camp to see how they are doing.

**-Artemis-**

Artemis was training her campers in chakra like she had been for a while. Her campers had an assortment of elemental affinities, a few had scorch, some have boil but for the most part not many had a secondary affinity. Zoe and she had the rarest according to Naruto's scrolls. Zoe had Ice and she herself had Wood so they had difficulties training, luckily he left scrolls for both in there.

She suddenly felt a presence enter her camp as she flashed to it to see the daughter of Hephaestus wearing the Lioness pelt. She looked confused "Child what are you doing here? Is Naruto with you?" she asked curious.

Allison shook her head "I decided to leave him so I could train with you all and become a hunter also he says he won't keep you waiting much longer" she explains.

Artemis nods "And he let you keep the pelt?" she asks wondering why he would give up such powerful spoils.

Allison nodded petting the pelt "He said it was to keep me safe and to remember him by" she says with a smile.

Artemis was proud he still was looking out for her "Well follow me and I will give you your gear and do your vow. Now we don't get many daughters of Hephaestus but I'm guessing you don't wish to use a bow and arrow?" she asks.

Allison nods "I am good with throwing knifes but mostly I will be using these" she says unsealing the scroll Naruto gave her. In a cloud of smoke she is shown wielding a large axe and a large mallet in had as it is attached together by a chain connected on their hilts. The blades and mallet are a mix between celestial bronze and mortal steel.

Artemis raises an eyebrow "Where did you get those?" she asks curious if she created such a weapon that held a powerful aura.

Allison smiles as she looks at the weapons "Naruto gave them to me, saying they were part of a set of 7, he trusted me with it and I am going to master them and make him proud" she says looking at Artemis with determination.

Artemis smiles and nods "Come along child, I have a feeling you are going to like it here" she says leading Allison to her tent.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he pulled up to the camp, maybe he'd visit Dionysus, stay in his cabin some, train his archery and other stuff since they did have a full stocked arena and training grounds.

He got off his bike, which was now missing the side car. Apparently it could come and go at his will, which he found out after Allison left via a note from Hephaestus thanking him for keeping her safe.

He walked up to the border and went to the Big House ignoring the looks of the campers. He knocks on the door to reveal Dionysus as he looks confused "Why are you back?" he asks motioning him to follow.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "You all have training grounds and an arena for me to train in with being too worried of being noticed. Also I want to see if my mother's cabin is set for me" he says sitting down at the Ping-Pong table.

Dionysus nods "Well feel free to do whatever and don't be afraid to scare some campers but there aren't many except those who stay year round" he says with a chuckle. "Also your mother's cabin is all set so no worries" he says as Naruto bows to him.

Dionysus had respect for the boy so he didn't feel the boy needed to bow but was glad the boy respected him "No bowing kid, just go off and do what you gotta do" he says shooing him off.

Naruto chuckles "Okay there Lord Dionysus, see you later" he says waving back at him as he heads off. He walks up to his mother's cabin and opens it to see the inside of the cabin was lined with marble and shades of violet. There was a peacock in the corner, which was lined with grass. There was only one bed and it was huge, it had a canopy in the design on a peacock's plumage. He sees an olive green door on the right to open it up to see the room he had in Artemis' cabin. Glad that he can go in between cabins easily.

He heads back to his mother's side and over to pet and feed the peacock to see a letter under the ribbon tied around it's neck. He slides out the letter and opens it up.

"_Dear Sochi,_

_I am glad you are using my cabin, which means you have returned to camp, most likely to train as I know you enough by watching you._

_I hope you like my cabin as I had it modified just for you. Please try and look after the bird as it can relay messages between the two of us._

_Also do remember not to keep Artemis waiting too long, she is heavily looking forward to marrying you. And I would love grandchildren"_

Naruto blushed dark red causing most of the Bijuu to laugh.

"_Also be wary when on the road as I have a bad feeling for things to come and I fear you might be pulled into it all._

_But never mind that. I love you and hope you are happy._

_With Love, _

_Your mom_".

Naruto calmed down from his blush and smiled at the letter. He unsealed his Sage cloak from the seals on his arm, hanging it up. He also takes out his main scroll and lays it on the bed. He walks out and heads to the training arena.

He pulls out his bow and decides to train with that, maybe he can learn to infuse chakra into his arrows. He had many ideas to test, thank kami for his regeneration abilities so if things blew up in his face he'd be fine…ish.

**-Hours later-**

He was panting as he stood in front of a charred and slightly on fire target after he had charged an arrow with so much lightning chakra he had basically sent a tiny bolt of lightning at the target which sort of made it explode once it hit the target. He was planning on having it pierce straight through the target but oh well, progress is progress.

He turned around to see Chiron looking at him in shock and confusion "Oh sorry, I can fix the target if you want me to" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Chiron shakes his head "I've just never seen someone with so many elemental powers and creativity" he says.

Naruto nods "Well fighting in a war and getting new powers helps you figure out new attacks" he says with a smile sending his bow back into the new necklace form since his wrists were occupied.

Chiron nods "Well I'm glad not many else are here as your training is quite dangerous" he says with a sweat drop.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder before walking past him as he heard the dinner horn blow, now he may not be doing all the 'camp' activities but free food is free food, especially when this free food cost him no energy.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Naruto was recalling why he never left here originally. It was very boring. He had no idea why he stayed here so long.

All he could really do was train. Which he did a lot. He perfected his **Lightning Shot** and even created wind version he named **Streamline Shot** which made the arrow shoot a wind coated arrow that made it ignore all wind resistance so it was the perfect straight forward shot.

He was drafting up ones for fire that could burn through metal like butter, an earth one that could drill through metal and a water one that would act like a torpedo but couldn't continue on drafting them as currently he was being challenged by a daughter of Ares. Clarisse was her name if he remembered correctly. She had come into the arena not long ago deciding to test her might against him.

He summoned his spear he got from his mother and looked at her "You sure you want to do this Clarisse? I killed a Nemean Lioness and a Colchis bull with ease" he says pointing to the depictions on his spear. He was using this since Clarisse too fought with a spear.

Clarisse nodded "I wanna see if you are all cracked up to be" she says with a smirk.

Naruto sighs before giving her the 'come at me' motion. She charges him thrusting her blade forward only for him dodge it by pivoting on his left foot and hits her wrist with the end on his spear, making her release the spear before he is holding both spears at her throat. "You rushed in too fast, you left your hold on the spear too open and you put too much power behind it leaving yourself with a long period in between thrust and pulling back" he says before giving back her spear.

She frowns "You calling me weak?" she says with a glare.

Naruto shakes his head "Not at all, you are quite skilled but you are facing someone who has fought a war against beings you can't even believe. You just need to attack level headed try again" he says as she tries again to meet similar results.

After 2 hours she falls on the ground exhausted "You're getting better Clarisse, keep training and you'll become even better. Just remember my advice" he says as he leaves.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

Naruto sighs "I'm leaving again, might return sooner or later I don't know. Maybe I'm finally ready to be married. Could be fun, plus I can look after the hunters and continue to see Allison. She's like a little sister to me" he said with a smile.

Clarisse nods and falls back on the ground exhausted "Well have fun with that" she says in an exhausted tone which makes Naruto chuckle as he walks away to the Big House.

He arrived to see Dionysus raising an eyebrow at him "I am to be off again soon, I think it's finally time to marry Artemis as camp is quite boring" he says making Dionysus chuckle. "Well I don't blame you, have fun being married and enjoy the gifts" he says with a smirk as Naruto bows and walks away slightly confused.

He packs up his belongings and summons Gamakichi's daughter Gamatori. She was a small green toad with purple markings, she was shy around Naruto but he found her cute. "Can you go to Artemis and tell her I am coming to her camp soon. Tell her I am ready" he asks.

Gamatori nods "Y-yes N-Naruto" she says stuttering like Hinata use to.

Naruto chuckles "Thank you Gamatori" he says before she poofs away.

Naruto chuckles before sealing his scroll away but decides to wear his Sage cloak. He feeds the peacock and gives it a letter to his mother telling him of his plan. He heads out of camp unbothered and summons his bike. He thinks silver to see the compass reading "_Artemis: North Carolina 715 miles southwest_" he smiles as he starts up the bike.

"**So you finally going through with it Kit?**" Kurama asks.

Naruto nods 'Yea, I mean I don't want to keep her waiting. I mean yeah she's immortal but that does not mean her patience is too' he says as he drives down the road.

"**Ooo Naru-chan is going to get some**" Matatabi purrs out making him blush again.

Kokuo frowns "**Matatabi stop teasing Naruto-dear anyway he is too young for any of that**" she says whacking Matatabi behind the head with one of her tails.

Gyuki chuckles "**The kid has defeated Madara, grandmother, and the Juubi but he can't do any adult stuff?**" he asks confused only to receive a glare from Kokuo.

Shukaku chuckles "**Oh let Naruto decide what he can and can't do, he needs to focus on the road**" he says getting them to silence down.

'Thanks Shukaku' he thinks before focusing on the road.

**-Artemis's Camp-**

Artemis was currently blushing like crazy and running around her camp worried and trying to make sure her camp was spotless.

Zoe chuckled as she followed her everywhere, trying to calm her down. "Milady please calm down, he won't worry about any of this. All I think he needs is a tent and then he'd be fine since according to Allison he can summon clean clothes and food. Plus his clones can help out greatly around camp as none of us have large enough reserves for it except for your but even you can only summon around 5" she says trying to calm her down.

Artemis looked at her worried "B-but what if he dislikes something?" she asks in a nervous tone.

Zoe sighs "Milady, we both know how he is, he will be happy no matter what".

Artemis sighs and calms down "Okay, just when he gets here take him to my tent please" she says with a light blush on her face.

Zoe nods, happy to have Naruto back as he was an immensely strong fighter and smart when it came to creating techniques.

Allison was making good progress with wielding Kubutowari even though she had just begun recently and making steady progress with her Lava style. Though she did miss Naruto dearly, once she heard he was returning she was greatly excited. She disliked leaving him but felt she needed to. If she didn't who knew how long it might have taken him to come marry Artemis.

**-Naruto-**

He parked the bike and took a deep breath. Sure he had fought powerful beings but getting married made him quite nervous.

He was never good with women. Sakura constantly hit him, Hinata passed out constantly around him, and Shion was always trying to get a baby out of him.

Artemis was new to this kind of thing so it would be strange for a while, but he'd focus on keeping her comfortable.

He had a gift for her so hopefully that would help her. He had found a wolf summoning contract with help from the toads and lions. Sure he had to defeat the boss summon, who was as big as Gamabunta without the use of the Bijuu cloak or weapons. Luckily Sage mode was allowed so he was finally able to. The wolf boss agreed to allow all the hunters and Artemis to sign the contract.

He unsealed it and carried it on his shoulder. He made his way to the camp to see Zoe smiling at him "Finally deciding to marry Lady Artemis?" she asks.

Naruto nods "Yup, and I got you all a gift in the form of a summoning contract" he says with a smirk as Zoe follows behind him.

He enters camp to see the hunters smiling at him and an Artemis with a heavy blush on her face. He smiles at her and hands her the giant scroll "Have all the hunters sign this with their blood. This is the wolf summoning contract, I will have a clone instruct them how to summon them" he explains.

Artemis smiles and nods passing it around after she signs it with her golden inchor. The hunters are all excited to sign it. Naruto chuckles and summons a clone to go instruct the hunters leaving Naruto alone with Artemis after she waved Zoe off and Naruto sent Allison a 'I'll talk to you later' look.

He turns to Artemis "So, I am ready to be your husband all I ask is to be treated as an equal and be the one who decides who I give my blades to" he says with a kind smile.

Artemis nods "Of course Naruto, those blades are yours as all I wish is for you to respect me and understand the hunters are mine, you can train them but they listen to me first" she says in a calm tone.

Naruto nods "I would never take command from you or Zoe since she is your lieutenant. Think of me as a sensei for the shinobi arts. And of course I'll treat you with respect, you are an immensely powerful goddess" he says taking a deep breath and holds her hand in his.

Artemis blushes and nods "We will have the ceremony in 2 months. Until then you will have your own tent and will help out around camp with your clones" she says blushing darker as he rubs her hand with his.

He nods "I understand and I cannot wait. I will follow your orders and help out as much as I can but I won't do everything as you probably don't wish the hunters to get lazy" he says with a chuckle.

Artemis nods "I need to go to Olympus to inform them of the coming ceremony".

Naruto nods "I will find my tent and train them" he says as she nods and flashes away.

He arrives to see the hunters bonding with their personal summons, causing him to chuckle. They look to him "So are you finally marrying Lady Artemis?" one hunter asks.

Naruto nods "Yup, ceremony is in 2 months and I am to train you all in Shinobi arts, Artemis is still #1 in command, I would never take command from her. She left for Olympus for a bit so I'm figuring Zoe is in charge while we train" he explains as the hunters smile happily at the coming ceremony.

Zoe nods "We have mastered the basics and working on elements".

Naruto nods "Well everyone divide up into your elements and those with dual or a secondary element form a group so the clones can help you with your elements" he says forming numerous clones. "Also those with wind or lightning elements the clones will be teaching you something fun to do with your arrow" this peaks the interest of the hunters "don't worry, I'm working on the other elements but until then you just have to wait" he says getting nods.

**-Artemis-**

She was in a council meeting, it was about to end when she decided to bring up her coming ceremony. "I have something I need to bring up" she states making them turn to her. She starts to blush "Naruto has decided he is ready to marry me" she says making Hera smile and clap happily as Aphrodite squeals loudly.

Hera smiles "Oh good! I can't wait to plan the wedding with you Artemis" she says with a kind smile.

"Me too! No way in Tartarus am I having no part in the wedding of Artemis!" Aphrodite says in a serious tone.

Artemis sighs "Fine but I get final say in everything" she says getting a nod from Aphrodite.

"Bachelor party!" Apollo says along with Hermes with a smile until they feel the glares of Hera and Artemis.

"You will do nothing like that" they say in a deadly tone.

Poseidon laughs "Don't worry I can keep them from doing so but he does deserve some sort of party. Most of the minor gods and nature spirits will want to come. As well as when you have your bachelorette party" he says taking a sip from his drink.

Artemis nods "Yes Uncle but make sure those 2 don't do anything as I will be keeping my eye on Aphrodite" she says looking to Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite, getting pouts from all.

Zeus glares "I still say he doesn't deserve you, I say we have him face off against someone to find out if he is strong enough for your hand" he says making Hera glare.

"He defeated a Primordial before so why do you think he isn't strong enough" Hera asks glaring at him but he isn't backing down.

"I need to see if first hand and you cannot talk me out of it Hera" he says glaring.

Hera was about to say something when Artemis smirks "Fine, let him face someone. He will prove to be someone of immense power" she says looking her father dead in the eyes.

He frowns but shakes it off "Fine, Ares will face him. He will be able to use everything against him since he is to be a god" he says getting a big smile out of Ares.

Hera looks to Artemis with a raised eyebrow but the look on Artemis's face shows she has full trust in Naruto's strength. Hera sighs "Fine, when is he to face off against Ares?"

Zeus nods "In 2 weeks he will face Ares in our coliseum and it will be aired at the camps" he says catching their interest.

"You sure about both Zeus?" Hera asks as Zeus nods.

Hera sighs "Fine, Artemis will tell him when she returns" and since there was nothing more to talk of the council ended but Hera and Aphrodite dragged Artemis away for wedding plans.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was showing his **Streamline **and **Lightning Shots **to the hunters and told them of his plans for the other elements and they were excited to learn from him. He even helped many out with the **Rasengan**.

Allison was making great progress with Kubutowari and her Lava element. He helped Zoe with her Ice style as he remembered how Haku's techniques looked like.

He was enjoying teaching the hunters. A couple wished to learn Sage mode but he would turn them down stating they were not ready just yet. They understood but it only made them more excited to finally learn.

It had been a couple hours when Artemis came back with a worried and exhausted look on her face. She called them all to the campfire.

"My father has decided to test Naruto's might by pitting him against Ares in 2 weeks" she says making the girls smirk.

"He is going to wipe the floor with Ares" one hunter calls out as many agree with her.

Naruto chuckles "Hmm a god, this is going to be a fun fight, I might even have to go into my **Bijuu Cloak**" he says with a smile making the girls more excited.

"But before that the male gods have a party planned for you" she says with a sigh.

Naruto looks surprised but chuckles "Well I'll definitely keep my ring on for that" he says making Artemis smile happily.

"They say they are planning to kidnap you for your party so how did the training go?" she asks. The hunters explain all her taught and showed them and she was heavily impressed at his ability to form elemental arrows. She would have to get him to complete the rest of the elements.

**-1 Week Later-**

Naruto was training the hunters when Apollo appears behind him and flashes him away. The hunters knew what that meant so they merely told Artemis, causing her to sigh. Not too long later Aphrodite appeared to take Artemis to her party. Zoe was in charge until she returned.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he sat tied to a chair. He would have substituted but his hands were bound. He saw Apollo with sunglasses on with a huge smirk on his face.

"Let's get this party started!" he yells pulling a cord making the curtain fall to reveal a woman in lingerie moving to him.

He blushed and closed his eyes "Apollo! I can't do this! I would be betraying Artemis!" he yells as he struggles against the bindings.

Apollo chuckled "Relax, she'll be fi-" he gets cut off by a loud bang to the head.

"Open your eyes Naruto, I stopped Apollo and took away the stripper" he hears Poseidon say as he opened his eyes to see he was out of the chair and Apollo was knocked out on the floor.

"Thank you Poseidon" he said as he rubbed his ring.

Poseidon nodded "Well let's get you to the real party" he said as they flashed away.

All he could see was the Muses playing music and gods and nature spirits everywhere. He saw Dionysus stirring the punch with a vine as he nodded in his direction. Hermes was chatting with Apollo saw they played some game of throwing ping pong balls into plastic cups.

Zeus could be seen glaring at him as he was at the bar while Naruto went around with Poseidon.

"This is one of the biggest parties we have had so far. Considering it is the bachelor's party of the fiancé of Artemis it's to be expected" Poseidon said as he waved someone over.

He had black hair like Poseidon and green eyes. He had a more angular face and looked a bit uptight. "Naruto meet my son Triton. He is my right hand in ruling the sea as is his mother Amphitrite" he says as Triton bows slightly and looks to his father.

"Can I go now? I never wanted to come here in the first place" he said as Poseidon sighed and waved his son off.

"Sorry about that I swear he gets that from his mother" he said as he kept guiding him around.

He could feel waves of jealousy from the satyrs most likely because he was marrying Artemis.

He frowned as he saw an overly buff man with shoulder length blonde hair with electric blue eyes and a muscle shirt with jeans. "So you are the son of that bitch Hera and fiancé to the cold bitch Artemis" he says shaking Naruto's hand trying to intimidate him with his strength.

"Hercules" (**AN:** I will always call Hercules this instead of Herakles as that seems weird in my mind even if that is his Greek name) he glared at the minor god. "You will watch your mouth when speaking of my mom and my wife" he says as he crushing the gods hand making him cry out in pain as his eyes changed into Kurama's. "**Understood?**" he asked in Kurama's dark voice making Hercules pale and faint.

Poseidon and many others to burst out laughing at the minor god's fainting spell.

"Oh so long I have wanted to see that arrogant god put in his place" he heard a voice he didn't remember say behind them.

He turned around to see a man with dark ebony hair and a pale complexion. He wore a black suit that seemed to be smoky.

"Glad you could make it brother" Poseidon saws with a smile. "Meet Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hera's" he said making Hades nod.

Naruto knew it was Hades the moment he saw him. He shook the Death god's hand "Pleasure to meet you Hades" he said making Hades smile.

They kept taking and bonded a bit, he even gave him a blessing to allow him into the Underworld after he mentioned the fact he disrespected Zeus.

Hephaestus asked him how his gauntlets were holding up and he told him his techniques he made which made him happy that the creation of his and his daughter was being of use for his descendant.

He saw Ares glaring but a bit KI stopped him from doing anything as Ares went back to doing whatever he was originally.

After an hour or so some of the male gods pulled him into a poker table.

"Come on Naruto, do you know how to play Poker?" Dionysus asks with a smirk as he passes out the cards. Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hades and Hercules were seated at the table.

Naruto held in a smirk as he nodded "A bit, I played some with my grandmother, non-goddess just so you know" he said as he peeked at his cards.

"Well then let's have some fun" the wine god says as the others smirked as well.

A few hands later he beat them all royally causing them to curse his insane luck.

They then tried to get him drunk, not knowing of the 9 entities that would destroy the alcohol before it even affected him in the slightest.

He was then surrounded by Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Hades and Hercules all passed out and drunk while he seemed perfectly fine. Dionysus cracked up and told him once he was out of his restriction they'd have to have a drinking contest.

Naruto accepted, he was physically unable to become addicted to drinking as he never got any buzz from it so it was no harm.

The party was quite fun. He wondered how Artemis was at her party.

**-Artemis-**

Artemis's party was much calmer that Naruto's as hers was mostly a dinner with the female goddesses. Even Hecate, Iris, Tyche, and Nike were invited. Basically any goddess who was anybody was there.

They spied on the bachelor party and all laughed when Naruto crushed Hercules's hand. They saw the men playing poker which made Artemis and Hera smile since they knew of Naruto's immense luck. Nike even brought it up.

They even saw Naruto out drink everyone without even looking slightly drunk. Artemis and Hera were the only ones who knew why, much to Aphrodite's annoyance. She was planning on getting him drunk and ripping off that dammed ring of his.

Their dinner went peacefully even when Aphrodite tried to sneak off to the bachelor party.

Hera spoke with Artemis about Naruto's fight. She told him of his elemental shots and the gauntlet abilities and she grew heavily excited to see her Sochi kick Ares's ass.

The dinner went on with gossiping and talking of various topics. Artemis enjoyed herself, hoping Naruto did as well.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto returned slightly after Artemis. She filled him in on the dinner as he told him of his. As she heard the stripper incident she vowed to kill Apollo which made him chuckle. "I would of used **Substitution **but my hands were bound away from each other, sorry" he said looking down at the ground.

She smiled at his loyalty and rubbed his arm "It is not your fault Naruto, merely my idiot of a brother's fault" she says as he looks up to her and smiles before hugging her.

She promptly blushed dark before stuttering an excuse and running away. It caused him to chuckle as Zoe did as well since she saw everything.

Naruto shrugged and went off to train as his clones did the chores he was assigned to. He needed to perfect a technique he was drafting up as well as the other elemental arrow shots.

One week until his fight with Ares. Clones should give it a needed boost to make it usable by then.

**-Chapter End-**

Well Naruto's getting married soon!

Artemis is very shy around physical contact but that will change a lot later on XD

Naruto will have fun in his fight against Ares. We all know he can kick his ass easily but I want Naruto to showcase some new abilities of his ^^

Also yes I have it planned for Naruto to visit the Roman camp either next chapter or the one after that. Depends on how long the wedding and fight scenes are ^^

Also I cannot wait until the 3rd book happens Naruto will do everything he can to get his wife back then.

Well until next time!

Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. I need the feedback ^^

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto smiled as he perfected his newest technique. Using Iron sand infused arrows that were charged with lightning chakra stuck in the ground could create lightning current that would travel all around the field, connecting from arrow to arrow. All he needed was numerous arrows in the ground and to be near one to start the current. He dubbed it **Bolt Current**.

It was the day of the fight and he was standing next to Artemis who had a kind smile on her face. "Now do not get arrogant, Ares is the god of war" she said rubbing his shoulder.

Naruto nodded "I know Artemis, I have a plan. Just remember I am a Shinobi, deception is my best tool and to look underneath the underneath" he said smiling at her.

She nods and turs to her hunters "You all will stay here but Iris will make it so you can watch". The hunters nod but grumble in disappointment they couldn't be there in person but understood that Naruto's fights were quite…destructive.

Artemis nodded and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and flashed away to Olympus.

**-Olympus-**

Hera watched as Ares was getting his weapons together waiting her son and Artemis appear.

Zeus stood up and smiled as Hercules appeared in a bolt of lightning with a smile on his face.

"Zeus what is going on? Why is Hercules here?" Hera asked as she had a feeling what was going on. Her husband never fought fair, even if he swears on Styx he never follows through with his oaths.

"I never said just Ares was fighting. I have to make sure the boy can defend Artemis. So if he can survive for 5 minutes he can marry her" he said with a snide smirk on his face. In his mind no one could beat his two sons. The only reason Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus weren't joining in was because they were traitors.

Hera frowned as her son appeared with Artemis with a frown as he saw Ares and Hercules and just sighed "I should have known Zeus was going to pull something like this" he said as Artemis was about to strangle her father.

"Calm down Artemis, I can handle this. If this is what I have to do to prove to your dad that I am worthy of you I can do it" he said calming her down. "Though I believe that you should be able to say who is worthy of you or not" he said making her smile and kiss his cheek.

"Kick their ass, I don't want to wait any longer to marry you" she said as she joined his mother up on the stands.

Naruto noticed that they had their weapons out so he unsealed Samehada shocking and intriguing many. Only thing different about Samehada was that its once blue scales were now a dull bronze.

Naruto smiled as he pet Samehada, causing it to move its scales and make a low purring noise. He straps it to his back as he puts his bow and arrows on there as well. He activates his gauntlets and looks to Ares and Hercules.

He knew they were strong fighters but he had faith in his abilities. Also he wouldn't let these assholes keep him from the woman he loved.

Zeus nods to Iris as she sets up links to both camps and the hunters. (**AN: Roman camp will see all the gods in their Roman form)** He had sent Hera to fill in the Roman camp of Artemis's fiancé and how he was to fight Ares since she was their patron. Zeus raised his hand "May the fight begin!"

**-Naruto-**

Naruto ducked as Ares charged him and Hercules swung his kanabo at him making him jump in mid-air. When he landed he ducked under another strike from Ares to land a strong kick on his chest sending the war god skidding back as Hercules tried to hit him with the kanabo again.

He dodged and pulled out his bow, summoning his special iron sand infused arrows. He shot many at the two gods, purposely missing them a few times. Hercules used his pelt to block any arrows that got close as Ares knocked away the ones that got too close with his sword.

They both were unaware of the thin layer of iron sand getting coated on them.

"I thought you were being trained by the little Girl Scout" Hercules says with a smirk as Ares smirks as well.

"Must be getting rust from hanging around those sissy girls so long" Ares said as Artemis had to be held back from strangling him.

"Kick their ass Naruto!" she yells as she struggles in Poseidon's and Hera's grip.

"Don't insult those close to me you assholes. I can get vicious and you two might want to know I'm a Shinobi, deception is my best tool" Naruto says as he pulls out an arrow and infused lightning in it. The two gods looked confused as Naruto shoots it in the ground and looks at him "**Bolt Current!**" he yells as multiple bolts of lightning shoot from arrow to arrow until it focuses in on the two of them

Their eyes widened as Ares brings up his sword only to notice that is what's attracting the bolts. He quickly discarded as Hercules used his pelt to defend against the bolts but they were still caught up in the explosion of lightning. Once the light dies down Ares is shown smoldering a bit as Hercules's legs and arms were burned a bit.

Naruto frowned "Well you wouldn't be the gods if you didn't have good reflexes" he says reverting his bow to the necklace form and drawing Samehada. "Ready girl?" he asks his sword as it responded by flexing its scales.

Ares smirks "What kind of sword has no blade?" he asks draws his dagger, which was the size of a short sword.

Hercules eyed the sword with lust and Naruto glared him down as Samehada flared its scales in defiance.

Naruto chuckles "This sword doesn't cut, it shaves" he says appearing before Ares in a yellow flash, he was glad he was able to but the **Hiraishin **seal on his arrows.

Naruto strikes down Samehada on Ares but he dodged it barely only to feel a chunk of his energy gone. He jumps back "What the hell did your sword just do?" he says sweating.

Naruto smirks "Samehada eats energy and you have two have more than enough for it to eat" he says as he blocks strikes from the two gods, absorbing small amounts of energy each time.

He brought up Samehada to block Ares's strike as he moved out of the way and allowed Hercules to break his guard and Ares kicked him in the gut making him let go of Samehada.

Hercules smirked as he picked up the sword "Hell someone like you doesn't deserve a beast of a sword like this" he says with a smirk.

Naruto chuckles "I'd let go if I were you" he said looking at Hercules as Ares charged him.

Hercules looked confused "Now why would I do that?" he said grasping both hands on the sword.

Naruto smiled as he kicked Ares in the head full force sending the war god crashing into the wall "Because she is very peculiar about who she allows to wield her" he says as numerous spikes pop out of Samehada's hilt, going through Hercules's hands making him release the sword for Naruto to warp to it and hit him in the gut with the sword, sending him flying into Ares.

Samehada grows more and more until it is 3 times larger than it used to be and a giant mouth was visible. That hit had drained a large amount of the gods energy as well as when Hercules's held it. The gods looked confused as the sword burped.

"What the hell is up with that sword!?" Hercules asks freaked out.

Naruto frowns and pets Samehada "She is sentient sword, living and she tends to get bloated with too much energy. You can rest now Samehada" he says as it smiles and he seals it away.

He summons his gauntlets in their base form. Ares chucks his dagger away as it had been thinned out since the sword apparently could shave away at metal as well. Hercules just kept his kanabo but Naruto wasn't worried about that.

Naruto dashed at Ares launching a punch at his face only to be caught but the hand that caught it was knocked back by the force. Ares scowled 'This must be mother's strength he inherited' he thought to himself as Naruto punched away Hercules's kanabo creating a loud boom from the contact.

Ares launches a punch at him. He quickly dodges by ducking under it as he launches an upper cut hitting his elbow making it dislocate. He roared in pain as he kicks Naruto away.

Naruto skids to a stop and smiles as Ares pops his arm back into place. "Lion form" he says making his gauntlets turn to their massive Nemean lioness form. He launches one of the heads at Ares only for him to dodge and let it fly by him. Not noticing it biting into the wall.

Naruto reels it in, sending him flying towards Ares charging a **Great Flame Rasengan **in the right lion's mouth. He points the mouth straight into Ares's stomach as he flies at him "**Lion's Roar: Rasengan Cannon**" he says as a massive fiery explosion rings out in the arena. Luckily for Naruto the arena was guarded by a barrier so none of the attack went out to the crowd.

Artemis and Hera looked worried as Poseidon frowned slightly, hoping the boy was okay.

The smoke dies down to show Naruto minus a shirt and Ares was passed out and his back was on fire and he was bleeding golden inchor. (**AN: **Fire doesn't affect Naruto so he did not need to guard against the fiery explosion) Apollo quickly flashed down to take Ares away as Naruto turned to Hercules who looked a bit scared.

Naruto changed his gauntlet's form to their black bull form. He charged his gauntlets with lightning as he releases iron sand from the seal on his back. He looks to Athena "Lady Athena I'm sorry if this next move set reminds you of a spider" he says as he creates 6 spider appendages from the sand, charging them with lightning as well. Athena paled slightly until Artemis calms her.

Hercules glared as he charged at Naruto only to have spikes to shoot up at him to protect Naruto. Naruto points his gauntlets at Hercules and curls the appendages in towards him and a large swirling ball of electricity in between all the spikes.

Naruto smiles "This is for Zoe" he said quiet enough for only Hercules to hear as he paled "**RasenDenki!**" he yells firing it straight at the arrogant god. He tried to dodge but his legs are bound by iron sand. Hercules tried to find his pelt but found that it fell off earlier so he used his kanabo for a makeshift shield when the attack hit him straight on.

Once the attack makes contact it explodes in a massive flash of electricity and lightning. Once it dies down Hercules is shown unconscious, bleeding massively with major electrical burns all over him and a dome of Iron sand. The dome deconstructs to show Naruto with his gauntlets deactivated panting and covered in sweat.

Zeus frowns "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" he says in an annoyed tone. Naruto raises a fist into the air as he passes out only for Hera and Artemis to catch him.

Poseidon chuckles "That kid is a powerhouse but I have a nagging feeling that isn't his full power" he says stroking his beard and making Zeus worried.

Hera nods "He has only used the ability of the one tailed beast which was sand and some jutsus. He hasn't used his cloak, sage mode, Mokuton or even his summons" she says with a proud smile as Zeus groans and then flashes him and Hercules away.

**-Hunters-**

The hunters were cheering in joy that Naruto had crushed Ares and Hercules in battle. Especially the arrogant god that betrayed Zoe. They were interested in his sentient sword, he'd probably show them later. They loved his technique with the arrows and were awed by the power of his gauntlets and the **Rasengan **forms for them.

Zoe was especially thankful for the damage he did to the arrogant god that betrayed her. She was able to read his lips and let out a happy tear.

Allison was smiling like a mad woman as she was so happy her gauntlets were used in the battle.

They were deeply looking forward to more training with Naruto.

**-Greek Camp- **

**(AN: **Now I don't know exact timeline but let's just say it is during 2nd book**)**

Ares cabin was in shock that their father was defeated royally by Naruto. Sure they knew he was powerful but never this powerful. That weird shark sword scared many, including Tantalus.

Dionysus just laughed at Ares and Hercules getting their asses kicked. Oh he definitely liked Naruto better than any other heroes.

Percy was in shock that his role model was defeated so badly. Naruto seemed to have little to no trouble handling the two gods.

Annabeth grumbled that she never got to have him on her team but got over it since she got a quest anyways.

"Well this has been a great dinner with a show don't you agree Tantalus" Dionysus says elbowing Tantalus. The man nods his head still shaking a bit in fear before announcing his plans for camp. Dionysus doesn't pay any attention as he thinks of a way to borrow Naruto to help at camp, maybe then he'd make it actually interesting.

**-Roman Camp- **

**(AN: **Reyna is in Circe's Island at the moment, Octavian is the 'prophet' and Jason is Praetor since I don't know the Roman timeline too well so I'm winging it**)**

Many legion members were in shock as they just saw a man, someone with 90% god blood and the apparent fiancé to Diana and child of Juno, Vesta, Vulcan, and Ceres. He had trumped Mars and Herkules with control over the earth, lightning, and fire as well as a strange sentient sword that could eat energy from others.

They were informed from their patron that in time Naruto would visit them and possibly train them if he felt like it as Naruto was very protective of his skills.

They were looking forward to meeting the Prince of Rome as they started calling him.

Octavian was hoping to impress the man so he might be able to gain the power needed to be praetor. And Jason just wished to test his skills against the man and train under him.

The whole camp wished to grow strong under the Prince of Rome and become stronger like Romans should be.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he sat up, he remembered that he won but that was about it. "Congratulations Naruto" he heard as he looked over to see Artemis smiling at him from a seat next to the bed he was on.

He smiled at her "I hope I didn't make you or my mother worry too much" he said rubbing her hand as he held it.

She smiled and rubbed his hand as well, over the weeks he had been in her camp she became more open to him. The most she had ever done was a kiss on his cheek which made her blush dark red. But when he did it to her she fainted.

She nodded "We were slightly worried but we knew you would win. We were impressed you never had to use your cloak or even your sage mode" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded "Well I really didn't want to use them too much as I still have to keep things hidden being the Shinobi I am" he says with a smirk as he stands up.

Artemis helps him stand "Let's get you back to camp where you can relax while you heal" she says making him smile and nod as they flash away.

**-Month Later-**

It was the day of the wedding and Naruto was incredibly nervous. He straightened the jacket of his tuxedo for the hundredth time so far. Naruto stood in the aisle of the temple of his mother wearing a dark tuxedo as Poseidon, Hades and Apollo stood next to him as his men of honor. He had forced Zeus to allow Hades to be there. He felt the man didn't deserve to be shunned just for his domain.

On Artemis's side was Zoe, Allison and Aphrodite as her bride's maids. Aphrodite demanded to be involved so it was either suffer a headache or let her be a bride's maid. In the audience was almost all gods and goddesses. He even got Tsunade to be there for him.

He heard the music start and he turned to the aisle to see Zeus leading Artemis down the aisle. She wore an elegant white dress with a light silver veil as Zeus wore a classy suit with a stern look on his face. Hera smiled at him "Do you give this woman away to this man?" she asks. Zeus begrudgingly nodded and went to sit down.

Hera nods as Artemis walks over to her place next to Naruto and smiles. "You look beautiful Artemis" he says in a soft tone.

Artemis blushes and smiles happily "Thank you, you look very handsome" she says shyly.

Hera giggles "We are gathered here today to wed these two in the holy bonds of matrimony. These two have grown to love each other from being engaged to each other. They accept each other for their faults and quirks and everything in between. They are to exchange vows before exchanging the rings" she says smiling to the two.

Naruto clears his throat as he pulls out a piece of paper "Artemis, I haven't had the easiest life but it has all led to this and I am grateful for it. All the strife and trouble I have went through all washed away the moment I fell in love with you and realized I want nothing more than to be with you. You have made up for everything and I would love nothing more than living my eternal life with you" he says smiling at her "The time I have spent with you and your hunters I realized I truly love you and see the hunters as close family" he finishes making many tear up.

Artemis wipes a tear away "Naruto as you know not many men truly get my respect. But seeing your life and how you are now I truly respect you as an equal and someone to truly love. I was originally afraid of this feeling but being with you has eased my fears greatly. I truly love you Naruto and am more than happy to be with you forever" she smiles at him as he wipes a tear.

Hera smiles "May I get the rings?" she asks. Zoe hands Artemis a dazzling silver band that looks like a vine and has her symbol on it. While Poseidon hands him a silver banded ring with an olive green diamond on it.

Hera turns to her son "Do you Naruto, take Artemis as your wife for all eternity and swear to be loyal?" she asks him making him immediately agree.

"I do" he says as he slides Artemis's new ring on her finger and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Hera turns to Artemis "And do you Artemis take Naruto as your husband for all eternity and swear to be loyal?" she asks with a smile.

Artemis nods "I do" she says as she slides Naruto's new ring onto his finger, keeping his other one still on.

"By the power in me as the goddess of marriage I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" she says clapping excitedly. The two of them move in and kiss each other.

Artemis was flowing with warmth inside her and felt truly happy. Naruto truly felt in love with Artemis and was happy being with her.

They broke away causing many to cheer.

**-After Party-**

Naruto was enjoying the party. He and Artemis cut their cake and were enjoying themselves.

It was now time for the gifts, which had shocked Naruto as he wasn't expecting anything. "What about you Artemis?" he asks wondering why she didn't get anything.

She shakes her head "I've never been one for gifts and you have given me more than anyone could. You have given my hunters ways of protecting themselves and companions for them all in the forms of summons" she says with a bright smile while holding his hand.

He watched as Zeus came up to him with a slight frown on his face "My gift is permission in my realm" he says as Naruto is enveloped in an electric blue aura before Zeus walks away. At least that meant he could fly around more.

Next was Ares, he gave him an impressive looking sword "Thanks Ares, no hard feelings?" he asked with an extended hand.

Ares smiled and shook his head "It was a fight until the other was down. No hard feelings at all kid" he said as he pat Naruto on the back with a smile.

Hephaestus gave him a tool belt that worked like a sealing scroll, since he was one of the few gods that was allowed in his home realm and he knew how it worked "I got the idea from your realm's storage scrolls but wanted to make them handier" he said as he straightened his suit a bit. "You can probably improve it as I am not a seal master" he said before walking off.

"Thanks Hephaestus" he said as the man waved his hand as he kept walking to the buffet.

Aphrodite sauntered up with a smirk as she leaned over to give him a view of her cleavage but Naruto was too focused on the belt until she glared and stomped her foot getting his attention. "Here, just in case the little virgin is too afraid to do anything" she said as she gave him a ticket for one free 'fun time'.

He got a tic mark from that and the second she left he burnt it in the presence of Artemis so she knew what happened. "I swear I am going to strangle her" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Apollo and Hermes came up with smiles "Here, a pass to get to drive my chariot" he said giving him a golden card with his symbol on it.

Naruto chuckled "Thanks, never driven before so I might get some practice beforehand" he said making Apollo smile and fist bump Hermes.

Hermes smiled and handed him an envelope "It's for a free delivery of any item from my catalog" he said as he also handed him the catalog.

"That is very nice of you. I'll have to see if Artemis wants anything from it or not" he said as they nodded and went off to socialize with the nymphs.

Demeter came up with a smile "Here, I know you can use Hestia's blessing and all but I felt you might want something you can use without expending energy" she says as she pulls out a cereal box. "It will never empty and even change what is in it at your thought" she said as he smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you Aunt, very sweet of you" he said as she hugged him and smiled.

"Such a good boy" she says before she walks off to glare at Hades once again as Artemis smiled at the kind goddess.

Athena walked up, still having the same stern look on her face even if it was diminished a bit. She had an old looking book in her hand as she handed it to him "I thought you might like to know more of this realm since it isn't your home one" she said as he accepted the book with a smile.

'_Greek Heroes and their Enemies' _he read as he flipped through it and smiled to the goddess "Thank you Athena, it will be very useful" he said making her smile. "If you want I can fill you in on how my realm is but I will have to leave out stuff about sealing arts and how to gain chakra. You understand right?" he said as she nodded.

"Thank you, I would love to learn of that realm and you are welcome for the book. I know you will use it well" she said as she went off to read at a table.

Dionysus then came up with diet coke in his hand as he held his wife's hand "I don't have much to offer except maybe being a camp trainer alongside Chiron. I have a feeling you'd whip those brats into shape" he said as his wife smiled and shook her head before hitting him playfully on the chest making him smirk and chuckle.

"Well thank you Dionysus, I haven't trained anyone in a long time besides the hunters now and I would always like to keep the kids from dying on quests" he said as Dionysus nodded and left before his wife smiled and waved at him.

He knew Dionysus was a softy under the hard cover.

Poseidon came up with a warm smile that was always on his face. In his hand was a different trident than usual "Here, I asked Hera if you are open to other weapons so with her help I had my Cyclops make you this" he says showing him the trident.

It was a dazzling silver with dark blue gems adoring it in the form of seals around the pole part.

"I made sure that it would increase your water jutsus and even the ability to draw water from any atmosphere" he said as he handed it to Naruto. "Hera said it should work. If not just ask Artemis to take you to my temple in Atlantis. She is the only child of my brother that I allow down there considering she is connected to the moon" he says with a smile.

"Wow Poseidon, thanks. I love it and I can't wait to use it" he said as he twirled it around in his hand before nodding. It was perfectly balanced and felt great in his hands. He sealed it away.

"Glad you like it kid" he said as he shook Naruto's hand before he went off to join his wife and son again.

Naruto blushed dark red as he saw the condom in his hand and he quickly pocketed it. He didn't need Artemis passing out during her own wedding.

Hades was the next to come over, mostly to avoid his nagging mother in law. He smiled to Naruto and handed him a large seed. It was made of a fusion of many gemstones as he could see rubies, emeralds, sapphires and many others in the seed. It was also slightly larger than his fist.

"Be sure to plant that at either your temple or Artemis's and find a permanent guard for it. It is a one of a kind thing. I had to use both of my halves to make it so enjoy it. I feel you will get a lot from it" he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Hades, it means a lot for you to do that. I'll find the best guard out there for it" he said with a smile as Hades nodded and went off to Persephone and an arguing Demeter. He was a bit confused about the 'both halves' part but he figured he'd ask his mother about it later.

"Are we going to share a temple or do you want to keep yours sacred still?" he asked as Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"You are my husband, my temple is open to you we just can't do anything in it" she says blushing as she poked her fingers together.

He nodded and rubbed her back calming her down as she leaned into him.

Hestia then came over with her ever-kind smile with a book in her hand "I know you don't have many pictures of your childhood or your parents so with the help of Iris I made you this" she says handing him the photo album.

He opened it and let out happy tears. It was full of pictures of his father and his mother in her Kushina form. There were even pictures of his mother clearly pregnant with him as she and his father had huge smiles on their faces. He hugged her "Thank you Grandma Hestia, it means so much" he said as she smiled and hugged him back.

"You are welcome my darling grandchild. I am so glad you are happy and loved. You are always welcome at the hearth and my home" she said as she kissed his cheek and went off to tend the hearth and move around the party.

He and Artemis flipped through the book and smiled at all the pictures before sealing it away.

Lastly was his mother. She came up with a loving smile on her face "I always looked forward to yours and Artemis's wedding and I am so happy it finally came true" she said as Artemis squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Now you mentioned loving her for you eternal life and I am here to make sure that happens" she says as she pulls out a golden apple. "Straight from my garden, a god bearing apple for you, my son. You deserve every bite of it" she says as she hands it to him. "All I ask is to wait until you visit the Roman camp" she says shocking Artemis.

"Are you sure you want him to meet the Romans?" she asks worried about her new husband.

Hera nods "Yes and he will be fine" she says as she taps her son's forehead giving him the knowledge of the Romans.

He rubbed his forehead with a groan "Feels like 100 clones dispelled. Roman stuff is weird" he said as Hera nodded. "All I'm curious about is am I still married to Artemis's Roman half?" he asked making Artemis worry as well.

Hera nodded making them both let out a breath "I wed you with both of her sides as they both loved you equally. She is the same either way, your wife" she said as she smiled.

"You will visit in a few weeks just do not tell them of the Greeks no matter what" she said in a serious tone. "Treat it as an S-ranked secret" she said making him nod and get a serious look on his face.

She smiled and patted his cheek as she kissed his forehead before leaving to go visit the others.

He sealed all the gifts away in the storage seal in his wrist as he thanked everyone for the gifts again.

The party went on as it involved dances with Artemis, his mother, Demeter, Hestia and basically all the hunters. He didn't mind as 1. They were all family to him and 2. He had endless energy.

As the party died down Artemis, the hunters and he left for camp. Artemis led him back to her tent.

"Artemis you know you don't have to do anything yet. I want to do it when you are comfortable and if you aren't yet then don't force it" he says as they enter her cabin.

She turns around "Do you not wish to do it?" she asks with worry in her tone.

He moves towards her and strokes her cheek "That isn't it Artemis, I just know you are scared and nervous. We can wait for this later" he says holding her close.

She nods and buries her face in his chest but shakes her head "Thank you Naruto but no, I am ready and I want it" she says as he smiles.

He kisses the top of her head "Anything for you Artemis".

She smiles "I love you" she says blushing dark.

Naruto smiles happily "I love you too Artemis".

**LEMON START**

She blushes dark before leading him back to the tent and sealing it with her godly powers and he places silencing seals all around.

She was slowly getting redder as she snapped her fingers and a large bed appeared and her clothes changed to a silver lingerie night gown that showed off her figure nicely and cupped her chest to make them look bigger.

His clothes were changed to just his orange boxers.

He took tentative steps towards her and placed a kiss on her neck making her moan softly as he kissed her deeply.

She kissed back and to his surprise she initiated the kiss deeper by poking her tongue at the entrance to his mouth.

He opened his mouth and after a few minutes of a tongue war they pulled away and Artemis was blushing darker.

He moved his hand down to her chest but looked at her first "Before I go further are you 100% sure?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

He kissed her again as he pulled her dress down and laid her on the bed. Her body was gorgeous.

From what he could see her chest was high C to low D and she had an hourglass figure but was toned with a six pack that she was shy of showing but she was covering her chest and her lower regions.

He chuckled and kissed up her legs making her squeak and shudder as he got to her thighs. He kissed her hand that was covering her lower lips making her blush a shade he didn't think was possible before moving her hand and covering her hand in embarrassment.

He looked at her lower lips, it was slender and glistening. She had a little tuft of auburn hair above it but besides that it was trimmed.

He saw how it was leaking juices and smirked a bit before licking it making her moan and squeak before staring down at him blushing as he inserted his tongue in her.

She moaned louder "N-Naruto~" she says as he voice quivers.

He licked deeper and rubbed her clit making her clench the bed sheets.

All of this was new to her. She knew of masturbation but she had never done it before as she was serious about her chastity pledge until now.

He licked her clit making her moan louder and look at him "P-Please stop teasing~" she said as he nodded and kissed up her body making his way to her chest.

Her nipples were a vibrant shade of pink and were hard. He kissed her right nipple, sucking on it softly as making her moan as he pinched her other nipple softly.

He smiled up to her and kissed her deeply as he slid off his boxers.

She blushed even more as she looked down at his member. It stood erect at what seemed to be 9 inches long and slightly scared her. She heard it hurt when it first went in.

Naruto, sensing her worry kissed her softly and held her hand "I will be as gentle as I can but I need to push all the way in first or else the pain will be drawn out" he said as she nodded and held his hand tight.

He kissed her deeply as she spread her legs and he slowly put the tip of his member in her pure lips. He looked at her wanting to make sure she was ready as she nodded and smiled softly at him.

She took a deep breath as he shoved the full length of his member in her making her scream in pain and bite his shoulder.

He pet her head "Its okay, I won't move until you're ready" he says as she nods and whimpers a bit.

She expected it to hurt, especially considering his size, but it was worse than she expected. She was just glad he was so caring. After a couple minutes she nodded, signaling to him that he could move.

He slowly started thrusting making her bite her lip and moan a bit. He rubbed her clit to make it more pleasurable for her as she moaned more.

He gradually got a bit faster, still being cautious of if he was hurting her or not. "Go faster Naruto~" she said as she wrapped her legs around him.

He saw the conviction in her eyes as he got faster and faster.

She started moaning even louder and she started rubbing her clit.

He took up licking her nipples and sucking on them making her moan more as he kept thrusting, getting faster and faster.

"Harder~" she moans as she wraps her arms around him making him lean over her as he thrust harder and faster in her.

After a couple minutes he groaned "I'm getting close" he said as he tried to pull out but she stopped him with her legs and looked him in the eyes.

"I want a child please, do it inside" she said as her voice quivered.

He was in shock but smiled. He always wanted a family.

He started to thrust as hard and as fast as he knew she could take as she moaned loader and loader "I'm close! Please~" she moaned out as he kept thrusting until he finished inside her.

She moaned the loudest she had let out that night and fell back on the bed as she could feel his warm seed flowing through her. She weakly raised her arms as she kept him inside her.

He held her close and wrapped them up in a blanket and laid next to her. She had a weak but happy smile as she kissed him lovingly.

"I love you so much Naruto" she said as he stroked her hair and kissed her back.

"I love you too Artemis" he said as she fell asleep in his arms.

**LEMON END**

The settled into bed and the both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Naruto was having the best dream until he awoke to the sound of giggling. He cracked open an eye to see all the hunters smiling at him. "Hello there girls, can I help you?" he says with a smirk.

Zoe smiles "Well we are just curious of your and Milady's night".

Naruto sighs "Not my place to say now how did you get in here? She locked it" he said in a silent tone, making sure not to wake her.

The hunters smile "Lieutenant gets me through her barrier" she said with a smirk "You better had been gentle" she said as he blushed dark but nodded.

"Now go before she wakes, we can train once she wakes" he says causing them to giggle as the file out.

He turns to Artemis and smiles as he lays with her. A couple minutes later she moves around a bit and wakes up looking up at him with a smile. "Morning" she says kissing him softly.

He kisses her back "Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asks.

She smiles happily "I slept wonderfully but we need to get up" she says sitting up with a groan. He smiles as they get dressed and head out to train the hunters and do chores.

Safe to say she was limping a bit from the previous night but she had a happy smile on her face.

**-1 Week Later-**

Naruto and Artemis, now in her Diana form stood in front of the main gates to the Roman camp. Diana was the same as Artemis except more forceful, she even had grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, shocking him as she was nervous to kiss around the hunters. Apparently Diana wasn't shy about affection.

They walked up to the gates as the opened to reveal all the Roman campers bowing to them. Naruto looks to Diana with a raised eyebrow. She sighs "Stand!" she calls out making them stand "I wish to speak to the praetor!" she says as the hunters, now apparently called the huntresses, followed in behind.

A boy with short blonde hair walked forward. He had a small scar on his lip and electric blue eyes. He wore a dark purple toga with a lightning symbol on the sash he used to keep his toga closed. The boy bows to them "I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter praetor of New Rome and I am honored to welcome you, Lady Diana and you, Lord Naruto to New Rome and Camp Jupiter" he says standing up and motioning to the large city behind them.

Naruto lets out a whistle "Pretty big camp you got here" he says looking around until another boy runs up to him. The boy had a look that reminded him of the scheming old man Danzo, like he was secretly planning something. He had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white toga with a blue t-shirt underneath. In his hands a dagger and a teddy bear.

He rose an eyebrow "Yes?" he asks.

The boy smiles "My name is Octavian the Auger of Camp Jupiter and I must say it is an honor to meet you after seeing your defeat of Mars and Herkules" he says smirking at him.

Naruto sighs "Well thank you. Now why the dagger and teddy?" he asks pointing to the bear.

Octavian smiles "I am an auger and a legacy of Apollo I can see visions of the gods through the entrails of the animals and I wish permission if I can read a vision of your past" he says making the hunters glare at him.

Naruto smirks and holds up a hand looking at the hunters "Relax, it's nothing I'm afraid of others knowing" he says with a kind smile at them.

Octavian pulls up an alter and cuts open the bear "I see that you were honored and loved at young and you brought peace to your realm" he says making the hunters chuckle and Naruto stares at him.

"You got the peace part right but not the second part as when I was young I was treated like a demon from my villagers" he says in a cold tone, making Octavian frown and Jason smile.

Jason walked up to him "If you would like I can show you around Camp".

Naruto nodded and looked to Diana "My huntresses and I will be in my temple as I wish to see how it was kept" she says before kissing his cheek and squeezed his butt quickly before walking off.

Ever since their first night in bed they had done it 4 other times and was sure to be gentle each time. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head before turning to Jason.

Naruto smiled at Jason "Show the way son of Jupiter".

**-Chapter End-**

Yay the wedding! And I thank the friend that that suggested adding Hercules to the fight PS I only call him Hercules or Herkules. It feels weird adding 'Hera' to his name and I'm sure I mixed them up but I don't care as this will be the last time he shows up.

I really liked the gifts I gave Naruto. Hades's will be explained when it is planted.

Now this was my first lemon so I hope I did it well enough. I tried my best.

Hope you all liked it

Rate and Review!

Until next time

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 6**

Diana smiled as her husband went off to look around New Rome. She was truly happy to be married and even happier to have the chance to create a family with him.

He truly was the only man that she could ever see herself being with. She smiled as she started to remember how she fell in love.

Zoe chuckled as she saw her Mistress gain her daydreaming look. Over the many years of watching Naruto's life with her she knew that look. Zoe rolled her eyes and started leading her Mistress as she undoubtedly went to her memories.

**-Flashback to a few years after Artemis agreed to Hera's deal-**

Artemis grumbled as she set in her tent. She had agreed to allow Hera, in her mortal form, to be able to carry a child in return her hunter's would be protected from Aphrodite's domain. Though Hera had sneaked in a part about marrying her son, if it was a male or gain a hunter if it was a female.

That was nearly five years ago but she still felt like she might regret it. She didn't want some vile man being her fiancé.

She only agreed to it as her father had started bothering her about marrying, even if he knew her oath. Her father was bipolar sometimes she swore. One second he is glad she stays a virgin but then he demands grandchildren.

At least this way it might stop him from his demands.

"Did you really have to agree to possibly being engaged to a _man_?" Zoe, her most loyal and closest hunter. She was her lieutenant and at times a daughter and a best friend to her.

Artemis nodded "Yes, Aphrodite has recently been trying too hard to tempt your fellow hunters. And even if he is a male, I don't have to marry him per say, just keep him as a fiancé and I can always just chain him up" she says as Zoe chuckled.

"So why don't we see what the _man_ is up to?" Zoe asked as Artemis snapped her fingers and an Iris message appeared before them. She would explain it to the fellow hunters later but for now it would be just her and Zoe.

Artemis frowned as she saw the little blonde boy running from a mob. He looked terrified and afraid. "Demon?" she said confused as she could hear the mob yelling that at the small boy.

He had blonde spikey hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a tattered white shirt and orange shorts with blue sandals.

His eyes were a dazzling blue that reminded her of the clear ocean back when the ocean was pure and clear.

She frowned until she heard someone behind her "My poor Sochi, Minato just had to seal the nine tails in his own son".

Artemis jumped and turned around to see Hera "What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation in that realm with your son?" she asked confused.

Hera frowned "That was indeed the plan but everything went badly once that damnable masked man arrived and released the nine tails and it killed my mortal persona sending me back to here" she said as she reached her hand out to the Iris message. "My darling Sochi shouldn't be hated like this for holding that demon back" she said with a frown.

"He holds the nine tails now? And they hate him for it?" Artemis asked a bit annoyed. Mortals always shunned and hated what they could not understand.

Hera nodded "Yes, though I really do wish he survives through it all. He is such a sweet and lovely boy" she says with a sad frown as she walks off.

Artemis continued to watch the boy evade the mob.

Over the years she would spend her time whenever she had it to catch up on Naruto's life. She saw Naruto grow and evolve. She saw him make friends.

She was a bit pissed at how his teacher neglected teaching him and how his next teacher was a massive pervert.

She thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't a pervert. If anything he punished perverts with that transformation technique of his, normally she would have smote him for that but she had to remember that since ancient times females used their bodies for distractions and the fact he only used it to weed out perverts.

She grew sad when people close to him died. She didn't know why but she was actually beginning to like the hyperactive boy.

She truly fell for him once he fought that the so called god named Pain.

"He is that self-sacrificing for those close to him. Willing to go through all that to save his friend" she said with a frown as he fought the man in the ruins of his village. She grew worried once he went into a rage creating his six tailed form and eventual eight tailed form as he started mauling the man.

"He also has some natural charisma to him, getting enemies to join his side" she said as she watched him convince the man to revive all he killed. He chose to give up a chance at getting revenge on the man that killed someone close to him to save those lost in the battle.

"Wow, that is amazing" Phoebe said as the other hunters nodded along.

She had introduced Naruto to the hunters a few years ago, around the time he fought that traitor Sasuke in the Valley of End. They were on edge about it until she showed them his life. Some were still on edge but he was slowly getting accepted.

"He has a very far way before he deserves you Milady" another hunter grumbles.

Artemis nods "Yes but so far from what we have seen he is miles better than the men of this realm. And he seems very sweet" she says until she realizes she said it aloud and hide behind her hair making some of the girls giggle.

But the real moment she realized her budding feelings for him was during the Fourth Shinobi war. A war set upon because a madman wanted to steal the Bijuu and rule the realm.

Naruto, teaming up with the nine tailed beast, named Kurama to fight two madmen.

She felt her heart break once Kurama was ripped out of him and his heart stopped. Tears started to spill from her as Zoe hugged her mistress.

She had never seen Artemis like this, not even with Orion though that was to be expected considering that vile man tried to rape some of their hunters.

Artemis had grown to have feelings for the boy from watching him grow and become a man truly deserving of her, but now he was dead. She got up to go to her tent when her hunter's gasped.

"Milady! He's alive!" Zoe yells making her turn around quickly and grew a happy smile.

Her fiancé was alive and back even stronger. She saw him crush this 'Rabbit Goddess' with a barrage of his Rasenshurikens.

She stared in awe at what she had just seen. He fiancé defeated a primordial god and now held all of the fractions of it inside him.

"I think he definitely deserves me" she says as everyone nods with a smile.

**~Flashback End~**

"Come on Milady, we need to get going" Zoe says snapping Diana out of her stupor.

She blushed a bit and nodded "Yes, lets" she says as they walk off.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was heavily impressed by New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Romans were more bound together than the Greeks but Greeks were powerhouses in it of themselves. New Rome had linger life spans.

He got to see all of New Rome, the weird statue god Terminus had tried to get him to leave his weapons but he didn't know all of his were sealed away.

He loved the family aspect of it all, legacies meaning children of original demigods. He hated to see kids die. The whole ghost thing weirded him out but he left them alone after one yelled at him, he of course blew him away with a little wind manipulation much to Jason's amusement.

He also liked Jason, he was respectful yet knew how to calm down. He seemed to be respected by all and looked up to. He didn't have his father's arrogance or paranoia but he chalked that up to the Greek aspect.

The arrived at the coliseum to see the huntresses and Diana standing there. "Ah good, the tour is done" she says with a smile "and Grace I am glad to see the upkeep of my temple is well done" she says eliciting a bow from Jason.

Naruto turns to Diana "Before anything else I wanna see how good Jason is, a little friendly battle will help. I'll even not use my **Rasengan** or gauntlets, only a pair of swords" he says getting a shocked look from all and a proud look from Jason.

"I would be honored to spar with you Lord Naruto" he says making Naruto frown but Diana sends him a look telling him not to correct him. Maybe it was a Roman thing?

Naruto nods "We can do it now or after dinner" he says pulling out a scroll.

Jason nods "I would like to do it now if that is fine with Lady Diana?" he asks in a respectful tone.

Diana nods "Yes it is fine as I do not believe I know the blade inside that scroll" she says smiling at Naruto.

Naruto nods and unseals the blades to show two katanas with two fang like protrusions on the front and back of the blade with golden hilts wrapped in blue cloth. Naruto takes test swings of the blade making lightning course from them and burst to life "Meet the two blades named Kiba, the twin lightning fangs. Testing them against a son of Jupiter is the best way to see how they are" he says with a smile.

Jason stares in admiration and takes out a coin to flip it. As it lands in his hand it turns into a Roman long sword made of imperial gold. "Lighting against a son of Jupiter is interesting" he says as he dons his armor.

Naruto nods "True which is why I wish to test it against real lightning, I won't use **Rasengans **or many jutsus but lightning ones are okay and so are my beasts abilities" he says charging the blades with lightning chakra and brings sand around him.

They stare at each other before charging. Jason lashes with controlled and powerful slashes. As Naruto blocked them he could tell they he had skill wielding this sword and was trained greatly. Naruto hooks the fangs under his blade and twists sending it away from him, letting him charge at Jason, hitting him with the butt of his sword.

Once Jason corrects himself he sends a powerful blast at Naruto.

Once the smoke clears it shows Naruto unscathed with his feet up to his ankles wrapped in sand "I grounded myself so the lighting went right through me without harm" he says steam rolls off him. He sends the sand away and darts at Jason using Steam release to propel him.

Jason blocks just in time but is sent back by the force of the blow. As he flies 2 Naruto clones kick him upwards "**U!**", one sends him up "**Zu!**", three clones hit him father "**Ma!**", one more punches him up to the original "**Ki!**", then the original kicks him down worth enough force not to actually break anything but to make an indent "**Uzumaki Naruto Barrage!**" he yells out as Jason crashes down into the ground.

All of the legions were watching in amazement of the Prince of Rome as he could literally clone himself and become a one man legion. They were also amazed at how their praetor was standing up to him.

Jason gets up shakily as lightning courses across his body. He wipes some blood from his lips and smiles at Naruto "Nice one but let's see if you can handle a storm" he says as the winds pick up and the sky darkens. Lightning surges through the sky.

'Hmmm like Sasuke's Kirin but faster it seems' he thinks to himself with a smile.

Jason charges at him, speed being enhanced by lightning as he slashes at Naruto with new found strength. Naruto struggles to block all the swings and smiles as lightning charges towards Jason, hitting his blade as he strikes down sending all the lightning crashing down on Naruto erupting in a massive explosion that Diana had to shield the others from.

As the smoke clears Jason is standing barely as he used his sword to hold himself up. Naruto on the other hand was different as a dark brown octopus tentacle was wrapped around him. It uncurled to show Naruto smiling proudly "Bravo Jason, you made me bring out Gyuki's impenetrable hide" he says drawing back in the tentacle.

Jason looks confused "What?" he says as he straightens up.

Naruto nods "Well Gyuki is the eight tailed beast, one of the nine sealed inside me and his hide completely negates lightning and is one of the toughest materials to cut" he says walking to Jason "and for that you pass my test"

Jason looks even more confused "Test?"

Naruto sighs and nods again "Yes you see Kiba is a set of seven blades, two of which I keep for myself leaving five to give away to those worthy. Kubutowari is in the possession of Allison over there" he points to her making her smile "and I wanted to see if the son of Jupiter would match with Kiba".

Jason looks in shock as do the others "While this isn't the only lightning blade I have it is the only one of the set of seven" he says twirling Kiba around in his hands. "So Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of Camp Jupiter do you accept the Kiba blades. To use them to protect those closest to you?" he asks as he creates a clone next to him.

Jason nods and bows "I accept and swear to use them to protect Rome" he says closing his eyes.

Naruto nods and looks to Diana who nods at him but has a look that wants to ask him of his other blades. Naruto would cross that bridge later.

Naruto writes up seals on Jason's wrists and seals the blades in there. Jason looks confused "Wipe your blood across the seals and the blades will appear and press the bottom of the hilts to the seals to reseal them, use them well and train to master them" he says as he walks towards Diana and the huntresses.

"Are you sure you trust him with those blades? They seem mighty powerful Naruto" Allison says looking back at Jason who was testing them out.

Naruto nods "Yes, not like those were the strongest lightning blade I have nor are they the most versatile" he says ruffling her hair.

Diana looks to him "Are you planning to give any hunters the blades?" she asks with a frown, she knew she had no power to force him to give the blades away but she still hoped the hunters would use them.

Naruto nods "Yes Nuibari and Hiramekarei will be going to two hunters but Shibuki is very difficult to handle so I'm not sure. I might even give away Kubikiribocho if I find someone truly worthy" he says with a smile.

"When are you planning to?" she asks happy for the fact.

Naruto chuckles and holds her hand "Soon dear, just need to train them a bit more. Give it a week or two" he says as Jason calls for dinner and they lead them to the dining pavilion.

Dinner went nicely. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Naruto offered training to some campers.

He grew fond of Hazel and Frank. Hazel had golden eyes and cinnamon brown curly hair with a dark skin tone. He could feel a power feeling similar to Hades rolling off her and found out who her father was, Pluto the Roman aspect of Hades. She acted afraid that he would tell others but assured her that he wouldn't, seeing as she was a kind girl he offered to train her.

Frank was a Chinese boy, slightly pudgy with short black hair and brown eyes a Son of Mars, the Roman aspect of Ares but didn't act like any son of Ares he had met. He favored the bow and arrow so he offered to train him a bit at it.

Octavian had been a pest and Naruto was tempted to string him up using Nuibari. The boy was dead set on making an accurate prediction. He tried saying he was top of his class but he denied saying he was dead last but only recently grew the strongest of his previous realm. After him mentioning his father he wrapped him in sand and scared the boy.

**-Week Later-**

Naruto had a good week. Training with Hazel and Frank went great. He even trained more with Jason and actually enjoyed training them all.

Octavian tried getting him to train him but Naruto refused every single time. The boy just wanted power to get people to follow him. He'd have to warn Apollo of it.

He focused mostly on the hunters though as they were his adopted daughters in his mind. He had gotten them all to master the **Rasengan** which made him proud of them. He next had them work on the **Hiraishin** which made Diana greatly shocked that he was trusting them with his father's technique. The hunters were making slow progress but he assured them that was completely normal.

He current stood in front Diana, Zoe and Phoebe who was a daughter of Ares but had hated her father. She was strong and head strong but knew when to follow orders, which most children of Ares didn't know how to do.

"So what have you called for us three for?" Diana asks confused.

Naruto smiles "You three are the three I have chosen for three of the set of seven" he says getting a shocked face from the three women. "Diana since I trust you and you are my wife I want to give you Kubikiribocho, Zoe you would do best with Nuibari since you are agile and great at traps and Phoebe with your strength you could wield Hiramekarei with some mastery" he says unsealing the blades.

Kubikiribocho was a six foot long butcher knife with a circular opening on the blade. Its metal was a mix of bronze, gold and steel with a foot long handle.

Nuibari was a narrow long sword that resembled a needle made of bronze, gold and steel, at the bottom of the hilt was a foot long wire with a tag at the end of it.

Hiramekarei was a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base creating a cross guard. It too was made of gold, bronze and steel. It bore two handles, one longer than the other being connected to each other by a small length cord.

"Now Diana I know could defeat me easily so she doesn't need to fight me but I wish to see how you two fare against me wielding the swords he says tossing them to the girls. Zoe catches hers easily but Phoebe struggles a bit before using chakra to enhance her strength. "Now come at me with the extent to kill" he says drawing his mother's spear.

The girls look to Diana who nodded as she picked up Kubikiribocho, giving her husband a kind smile.

Zoe dashes at Naruto with chakra enhanced speed using Nuibari as a spear as Phoebe charges him with the large sword. Naruto blocks Zoe's thrust and jumps over Phoebe's slash. 'They don't have much skill but they understand the basics of using the swords' he thinks to himself as he thrusts the spear at Zoe only for wire to wrap around it and pull it away.

'Damn, she even was able to draw out Nuibari's thread' he thinks as he jumps over a long wave of chakra. He was genuinely surprised they were getting the hang of the two blades this easily. He dodged the two girls enough, they had the hang of offence but let's see about defense.

He flashed to his spear and spun around sending a blade of wind chakra at the girls. Phoebe used Hiramekarei to crash down on the blade destroying it as Zoe dashed at him again. He ducked under her thrust and kicked up at the blade sending it up to the air as he spun around and thrust his spear, sending the blade portion through the hole in Hiramekarei. He twisted his spear sending the blade around and he stabbed his spear in the ground, making Hiramekarei impossible to move as his spear now weighed a ton due to the gravity seal.

He turned around to dodge Nuibari as it was shot from the sky down at him. He turned to see Zoe manipulating the thread of Nuibari. He smirked and grabbed Nuibari and pulled, sending Zoe flying towards him. He caught her and bound her in its wires.

He turns to Diana "They did way better than I ever could've thought, they pass" he says unbinding Hiramekarei and untying Zoe. He smiled to them both. "Great job at understanding the blades in such short time. You two will make masters quickly" he says handing them the blades for them to seal them up.

Diana walked to him and hugged him "Thank you for that dear and thank you for trusting me with Zabuza's blade" she says kissing his cheek.

Naruto smiles and nods "You are my wife, I trust you with my life and I know you will do great with the blade" he says as the head back to her temple.

They stayed another few days band was about to leave when his mother appeared before him. She smiled at him and gave him a hug "Hello there Sochi" she says kindly, seems like she was still his mother even in this form.

"Hi mom what are you doing here?" he asks confused.

Juno giggles "I just need to tell you that you need to wait longer before becoming a god, the Fates warned me that something might happen where you will be needed in a quest of some kind" she says ending with a frown.

He looks confused at her but shrugs "Oh well, not in any rush" he says making his mom smile.

She nods "I'm glad and also thank you for giving Kiba to Jason, he will benefit greatly from them and you have gotten in Jupiter's favor" she says with a smile. Juno then hugs her son goodbye and flashes away.

As they leave camp and head towards a site for the hunters camp Diana returns to Artemis and smiles at him "It is so good to be back in my Greek form, my roman form was too forward" she says blushing darkly which made Naruto laugh.

"Oh it is okay dear all you would do is initiate the kiss" he says which made her blush more, which made several hunters giggle. Even after they have made love she was still shy about public displays of affection.

She smiled as she led her hunters and husband off to their next camp site. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a buzzard hawk, one of her sacred birds screeching and landing on her shoulder.

She placed her hand on the birds head to read its thoughts. She frowned and nodded to the bird as it flew off. She turned to her hunters "We have a new target to hunt. A Manticore has showed himself in Maine, a wonderful first hunt for my husband to take part of" she said as the hunters nodded in excitement.

Naruto chuckled "Well I'm all for it, we can even travel there faster on your wolves" he said as they all looked excited and started getting everything set up.

He chose to use Chomei's wings as they made their way to Maine, fighting a Manticore would definitely be interesting.

**-Chapter End-**

You all got to see Artemis falling for Naruto. After watching him his whole life she realized how kind and great Naruto is, unlike the disgusting men in her world or even his. She fully realized it when he died for a bit during the Fourth Shinobi War.

Yes I made Naruto use Kiba against Jason again but this time he used more abilities and even gave them to Jason. In Son of the Queen he will gain Nuibari instead.

I also gave away some other swords of his, I felt they deserved them.

Plus yes the Third book is happening next. And Naruto being protective of his wife who got kidnapped will be fun to write

Well I hope you all liked this chapter

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Naruto the Demi-Deity**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was enjoying the hunt. All the hunters were focused after they had set up camp not too far away. They were in Maine as that was apparently where their target was.

"So what are we hunting?" he asked his wife as they leapt from tree to tree silently as the hunters followed on the ground.

"The Manticore, a beast I haven't seen in a long time" she said as she was excited. The first hunt with her new husband and with a prey like this she knew he would enjoy it.

"The Manticore, isn't that a lion, bat scorpion hybrid?" he asked as she nodded. "This will be interesting" he said making her smile.

"Yes and knowing your skill it will still be an easy hunt" she said as she held up a hand making everyone stop. "Seems like we have opposition"

Naruto looked ahead to see what the figured to be the Manticore fighting off against a boy. It had two kids underneath it.

"Zoe set up a firing range but wait for my call. There are two demigods under it" Artemis ordered out. "Naruto go and save the demigods so we can end this beast" she said as he nodded and activated his gauntlets.

He dashed straight towards the beast and jumped in the air as he drew up his foot for an axe kick. He focused his chakra into his foot as he smiled "**Heavenly Foot of Pain!**" he yelled as he hit the Manticore right on the head.

Tsunade's super strength alone would injure the Manticore but when he had insane natural strength as well, when he used chakra to enhance it, well to put it simply, bones were easily broken.

The Manticore roared in pain as it stumbled back letting Naruto dash in and grab the two twins. He turned around to see Percy looking at him in confusion as the hunters made their appearance.

"Fire at will" Artemis called out as Zoe nodded and let the arrows fly. Naruto frowned as the arrows flew but the beast batted them away it a gust from its wings.

"You! You can't interfere! It is against ancient law!" the Manticore yelled as he bristled its needle mane.

"My domain is the hunt and you are a beast to be hunted, so you are my domain" Artemis said with a smile. "Naruto finish him!" she yelled as her husband smiled.

"Gladly" he said as he drew back his fists. "**Lion Form**" his gauntlets changed with a roar as the lion heads opened their mouths. Naruto jumped up as the Manticore tried to hit him with a barrage of needles. He knocked away the needles with his gauntlets as he sent one shooting towards the beast.

"So you are the brat everyone is talking about!" it yelled as the fangs of the Lion gauntlet dug into his shoulders. "The brat that tamed the shrew" it said with a smirk.

"Don't talk about my wife that way you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he landed and pulled on the gauntlet making the Manticore fly over him and he brought it down making it slam into the ground and the ground crack under it.

"**Lightning Style: Coursing Roar**" he yelled as lightning chakra coursed from his hand down the chain of the Lion gauntlet towards the head and the Manticore.

The Manticore roared in pain as it tried to run away but found he couldn't make the blonde budge an inch. It looked afraid as the lightning grew harsher.

"This will teach you to talk shit of my wife" he said as he sent a large burst through the chain making the Manticore explode in a burst of golden dust. All that was left behind was the tip of the scorpion tail stinger and a couple quills. They were inside the mouth of the Lion as he reeled it back in.

He frowned as his gauntlets glowed golden before turning off but the thing was that he didn't turn it off. '_Relax descendent of mine. I deactivated it as I have decided to upgrade them due to your most recent kill. I feel you will enjoy this new form_" he heard the voice of Hephaestus say in his head.

He shrugged it off as he turned to the group of demigods with a smile "Long time no see you all" he said as he patted Percy on the back. "Come, I feel we will have a lot to talk about"

"Just who the hell are you?" a girl with shirt black hair asked as she drew her spear.

"You best not try and attack my husband demigod" he heard Artemis call out as the hunters had their bows trained on the girl. "It would anger many gods considering his lineage".

"Husband? What the hell?" the girl said confused but backed away as the hunters looked at her with a lot of anger.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, child of Hera, descendant of Hestia, Demeter and Hephaestus. I am also the husband of Artemis" he said as he held her hand making her blush a bit.

"Don't worry Thalia we know him and he helped us once before" Annabeth said as he smiled and nodded at her.

"Come, follow us to camp and bring the twins" she said as she walked away. She turned to Zoe "Lead them to a spare tent and tell the others not to expose their gift. I want that hidden for capture the flag"

Zoe nodded and scowled at them but nodded "Of course Milady". She turned to the group and groaned "Follow me and don't stare" she said as they nodded and followed.

Naruto chuckled as Grover gained a dreamy look and the Thalia girl glared at the hunters. "Come on Naruto, I need to explain things" Artemis said as she held Naruto's hand and led him away.

They reached her tent and she sat down "There is some bad news, while you were dealing with the Manticore my father notified me of another monster reforming and this one is very dangerous. He wants me to hunt this beast" she said with a frown.

"Oh okay, so when are we going?" he asked a bit excited to go hunting with his wife.

"No, that's the thing, considering the beast father wants me to go alone. I am sorry Naruto" she said as she held his hand and frowned. She hated having to leave him behind, she knew he was great at stealth even a great hunter but her father was very strict about the going alone part.

"Its okay Artemis I understand just be careful" he said as he kissed her softly. "I know you are a powerful hunter and goddess but with the way things are going I'd rather you be cautious" he said as she kissed him back and nodded.

"I will be cautious but I want you to look after the hunters. Zoe will be in charge but you will be their guardian" she said as he nodded. She was about to kiss him again when Zoe walked into the tent making her jump and squeak.

"Sorry to intrude Milady" she said with a light laugh. She found it humorous that Artemis was so shy around Naruto even after everything they had done. "I escorted the group to their tent and they are awaiting your call. The twins are being explained everything I figured, what is the next move?" she asked as she sat down.

"Go around and tell the others to start packing up. Also bring me the girl and Percy Jackson" she said making Zoe frown a bit but Naruto smiled at her and nodded making Zoe sigh and nod.

"I have called for Apollo to give the hunters a ride to camp, make sure he doesn't do anything to my hunters" she said as he nodded and chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine but do you really need to talk with the girl? I hope you aren't going to recruit her, she has a family" he said with a frown.

"Well I was but I won't now" she said with a grumble. She knew that because he was Hera's child family meant a lot to him so she would let this one go considering he never questioned anything else of hers.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her again. "I am going to help, I doubt you need my help talking to Percy" he said as she nodded.

"Love you Artemis" he said as she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Naruto" she said as he left to go help.

He made his way around camp, helping where he could and summoning clones for the bigger tasks as Allison walked up to him. "Is it true we are going back to Camp Half-Blood?" she asked as she fiddled with her old camp beads. She loved being in the hunters but seeing her siblings again would be a bit awkward.

"Yea, apparently Apollo is going to take us there. It won't be that bad so don't worry Allison" he said as he ruffled her hair. "Plus you get to show off Kabutowari to everyone and the fact that you created my gauntlets"

She brightened up and smiled "That's true, I can show everyone I'm not the runt of the cabin" she said as she bounced a bit making him chuckle.

"Go and get everything in your tent sealed away, when you get done help the others if they need it" he said as he saw Percy and the girl walking out of Artemis's tent.

"Long time no see Percy, how have you been?" he said with a smile.

"Good but stuff just keeps happening" he said with a sigh.

"U-Um Sir?" the girl asked nervously. "I would like to thank you for saving me and my brother from that monster. I'm Bianca Di Angelo" she said as she bowed a bit before heading back to the tent.

He chuckled "Well she's interesting. You best get your group together so we can be ready to leave" he said as Percy nodded and went off to catch up the Bianca. Naruto smiled as the hunters finished up packing.

After a few minutes he stood next to Artemis as she looked at the horizon. "He is so lazy in the winter I swear. You think he would speed up when I told him it was important" she said as he chuckled and held her hand.

"He will get here soon don't worry" he said as he kissed her hand. "I wish I could join you hunting, please don't be afraid to use a marker if you need to".

"Don't worry, I will be careful" she said as she saw the sun raising up over the horizon. "Finally" she sighed "everyone look away until he lands!" she yelled as the hunters looked away as did Naruto.

"Lil sis! Bro in law!" they heard Apollo say with a smile as he hugged the two.

"I am not your little sister!" Artemis yelled as she kneed him in the gut. "I helped mom birth you! How many times do I have to tell you" she said angrily as Naruto chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Ow sis, where's the love?" he said with a chuckle. "What you need?" he asked as he looked around.

"I need you to transport my hunters and Percy Jackson's group to camp for me. I have something I must go and hunt" she said as he frowned.

"Fine but aren't you taking Naruto with you?" he asked as he figured she would want to go hunting with him. It was one of the things he had heard her talk about wanting to do the most with him.

"I would but father is forbidding it for some reason. He is to act as the guard of the hunt while I am away but Zoe is still the one in charge" she said as he nodded.

Apollo walked off to talk to Percy's group as Artemis turned to Naruto. "Please continue to train them but do it in secret. If you need you can use my blessing to close off the forests to others" she said as he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm a shinobi, we are all about keeping things secret. Are they allowed to use chakra in capture the flag?" he asked as he thought it might be a bit of over-kill.

"Yes but limit them to how you think is needed" she said as she held him close. "I don't like being away from you. I just got married to you, we should be on our honeymoon" she said with a pout.

"Don't worry Artemis, we can do it after. I'm becoming a god soon, there is no need to rush" he said as he kissed the top of her head. "You just focus on finding this monster so you can return" he said as she nodded.

"Okay, I love you" she said as she kissed him lovingly. She never thought in a thousand years that she would ever say that, or even kiss someone but she enjoyed it since it was with the man she truly loved.

"I love you too Artemis" he said as he kissed her back.

"Bro, as much as I am happy you are married, seeing my sister kiss people is still weird to me" Apollo said with a chuckle. "You guys can make-out later" he said and instantly later he was dodging arrows from a furiously blushing Artemis.

"Relax Artemis" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck making her go weak in the knees before she clears her throat and straightens up.

"Everyone, pile in the chariot. Zoe is in charge but Naruto is in charge of what abilities you can use. I expect a great defeat" she said as she winked to her hunters.

Zoe smiled and nodded "If we can defeat them effortlessly without chakra, imagine how much of a slaughter it would be with chakra" she said as Artemis smiled and they got onto the bus.

"I really must go Naruto" she said as she kissed him one last time.

"Okay, just be safe. I know I sound nagging but I am just worrying a bit" he said as she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I love that about you but I can handle myself. I am a goddess of the hunt and I have done many hunts" she said as he nodded.

He nodded as she darted off into the forest. He sighed as he went to the chariot "I will see you all at camp. I know Zeus allows me to fly but I'd rather get there on my own. See you all at camp" he said as Zoe frowned a bit but nodded.

"Don't cause any trouble Percy" he said in a teasing tone as he walked off and watched as the Sun Chariot raised off the ground and started to take off. Once they got far enough away he felt out for a marker and flashed away to camp.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Naruto smiled at camp as he looked around. He knew he had arrived ahead of them. His **Hiraishin **was an instant warp, which was why it was so useful.

He went to the Big House to alert Dionysus he was here and who else was coming. He knocked on the door as Dionysus opened the door.

"Hmm I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well that was the plan but Zeus apparently forced her to go on a hunt and said I couldn't join her. The hunters and Percy are returning to camp" he said making Dionysus frown.

"Well that's just great" he said with a groan. "Artemis's and Hera's cabins are all set up so no worries" he waved it off as he went back inside. "You show them around and everything. I really can't be bothered" he said as he closed the door.

Naruto chuckled as he turned around to see the Chariot crash into the lake making Naruto raise an eyebrow. 'Hmm well this is going to be interesting' he thought with a chuckle. Though something in the back of his mind made him worry about Artemis.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry about the short chapter but I have been really out of it this week. Finals suck and exams do too.

I should feel better during the weekend so no worries.

Don't forget to vote on my poll, im closing it on the 14th

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


End file.
